More Than Just Friends
by Gigglez1992
Summary: The story of how Ichigo and Orihime grew to fall in love with eachother since they were little kids. Ichigo x Orihime love! My own original story!
1. Newly Best Friends

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Bleach

A/N: I'm a really really big fan of this couple! I hope they end up together! They're totally meant for each other! It's hot and hot people! This is my first Ichigo and Orihime love story EVER!!! I plan to write many more! Ichigo and Orihime 4ever!!!!!

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**Newly Best Friends**

Their relationship had always been strong, since they were 12 years old. Sora, Orihimes brother had died, that's when they first met, in the waiting room of the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo just came down for a glass of water, when he heard a little girl crying. He watched with sadness in his eyes, he saw her face buried in her hands short orange hair, about the same shade as his, going over her hands, he walked over and sat beside her.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asked after a while of thinking of what to say

She sniffled, wiped her tears and looked up at the little boy, "My Big Brother, Sora… he was in a car accident, he's hurt really bad." she replied more tears rolling down her cheeks.

He paused, not sure how to talk to a crying girl, "I know how you feel," he finally said, "I lost my Mom not too long ago"

"Well he's not dead! Are you saying my brother's going to die?! Ohhh!!" she cried loudly

"N- no! I'm just saying how hard it is to deal with this" Ichigo rephrased his sentence,

desperately trying to stop the girl from crying.

She was about to use her sweater sleeve as a tissue until Ichigo offered her a real one, which she accepted, "Thank you"

He nodded, "What's your name?"

She slowly put down her damp tissue and made eye contact, her eyes meeting his, "Orihime

Inoue"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he extended his hand for her to shake which she took in hers, "Nice to meet

you" he smiled back

They shook hands for a while starring at each other smiling

Doctors came in sadly causing both Ichigo and Orihime to stand up

Orihime waited anxiously for a quick answer, but didn't get one. She stared at the sad looking

doctors. "How is he?" she asked. "Is he okay?" she asked trying to get an answer faster. "Is he alive?!" she raised her voice getting more and more impatient with every passing second. "Will

someone please talk to me?!" she yelled begging for an answer.

"Listen Orihime…" one of the doctors started, "We want you to be a brave little girl. He didn't make… he's past on" he finished

She stayed quiet. Silent. Not a word escaping her lips except whimpers and sounds sniffles, the sight of trails of tears coming out of her wide eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Not quite the reaction the doctors thought they'd receive, except for the crying part. They thought she'd bawl her eyes out and scream out her grief, her shock lasted too long.

Suddenly, she felt the muscle in her knees fail go weak as she fell to them

Ichigo reacted quickly and caught her as she almost hit the ground. He brought her eyes to go against his shoulder, as he brought them to the clean floor slowly. She quietly sobbed on his shoulder, He could feel the dampness of her hot tears though his sweater.

Ichigo looked sadly at the man that broke the bad news to her, his father, Isshin, who closed his

eyes sadly as well.

They stayed like that for about, maybe 5 minutes.

"Do you have any relatives little girl?" Isshin broke the silence

She lifted her face off Ichigo's shoulder and sniffled, "No" she sniffled again, "He was all I had" she said, voice breaking.

'She can't stay by herself on her first night alone' Isshin thought, 'I'd be too scary, sad and dangerous. Up until now she'd always depended on her brother to support them both'

"Can she stay with us Dad?" Ichigo asked

Isshin looked down to his son. Orihime looked up to Ichigo, surprised that a boy she barely met

would offer her his home without any hesitation.

Isshin thought about it

"Please Dad, she has no place to go, and besides, she's my friend" he begged "please let her stay"

The answer was clear to him now, "Okay" he smiled

Ichigo smiled back then at Orihime, he lifted them up and walked with her into the house.

"Dinner is ready! Come get it before it gets co…" Yuzu walked around the corner when she

heard the door open and close, seeing Ichigo and their Dad walk in was normal but the girl was a surprise, the same age as Ichigo and a little shorter, almost the same color hair and eyes she noticed.

Orihime had stopped crying, but still felt pain of losing her big brother.

Yuzu stepped closer to her, "Hi, I'm Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister"

Tears rolled down Orihimes cheeks, "I'm Orihime, Nice to meet you" she sobbed quietly and walked with Isshin, leaving Ichigo and Yuzu alone

"I didn't mean to make her cry, was it something I said?" Yuzu asked, feeling bad about it

"Her brother just died, her big brother, meaning that she's the little sister. She cried once you mentioned little sister"

"Oh, I won't mention it again"

Karin was on the couch watching late night cartoons when she heard two separate footsteps

walking. She got up at them, she took in the same affect as Yuzu. "Who's this, Dad?"

"This is Orihime Inoue, she will be staying with us for a while" he introduced

"Hi,I'm Ichigo's little sister and Yuzu's twin sister"

"Nice to meet you" Orihime smiled

Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu went to sit at the dinner table. Orihime stayed where she was, she stared at them, the family.

When they looked around the table for her, they noticed she wasn't sitting down with them.

"Come join us Orihime" Ichigo invited

"No thanks, I'm really not very hungry at all" She refused

"C'mon, Yuzu made more than enough if you're afraid we'll run out"

Yuzu nodded

"No, but thank you anyway, I appreciate your offer"

"At least come sit with us" he tried one more time

She thought about refusing again, but decided against it, she went to an empty seat and sat down.

They ate but it didn't seem right if one person wasn't eating, "Have dinner with us Orihime, I can assure you it's really good" Isshin said

"The taste of the food is not what concerns me, but the recent events is what's stopping me from eating, I don't suppose you've forgotten have you? Besides, I used to have family dinners like this with my brother, if he hadn't died tonight I'd be having dinner with him right now"

"When my Mom died you know what helped me around dinner time?" Ichigo asked

"What?" She replied

"I ate" Ichigo answered shoving noodles wrapped around chop sticks in her mouth

She made struggling sounds of the sudden food in her mouth, none-the-less she swallowed, "I told you I'm not very…" she stopped as soon as she felt the pleasant taste on her tongue, "Alright, if everyone wants me to eat" she smiled as she gave in to hunger and taste

"How old are you Orihime?" Ichigo asked taking a bite himself

"12" she said

"Like me!" Ichigo said mouth full

"Cool" she said

"It's funny we haven't seen each other before"

"You sure we've never met?"

"No, I would have remembered you"

Isshin smiled at the quickly bonding kids. He thought if this continued, his son and Orihime would make a cute couple.

As conversation went on as well as dinner time, they all shared some laughs and got to know Orihime better.

After dinner they all went to watch TV for a while until, "Bed-Time" Isshin yawned as well as the other four kids, silently agreeing in unison.

After brushing teeth and letting Orihime use one that was still in it's package, it was time to go to bed.

"Where can I sleep sir?" Orihime asked

"The girls room?" Isshin thought aloud

"But there's only room for us in there" Yuzu and Karin protested

"But this is her first night alone, she can't sleep by herself, it's too scary for her"

"She can sleep with me" Ichigo suggested, "Orihime can sleep with me in my bed"

Isshin thought about this, 'Girl sleeping with Ichigo this early in his life?, ehh, why not?, they won't do anything, Ichigo's a good boy', "Okay, it's fine with me" he answered "Goodnight" he said before walking to his room

"Goodnight" they said in unison, Yuzu and Karin walked over to their room

"C'mon, this way to my room" Ichigo took Orihimes hand and led them to his room, he opened the door, switched on his light. "This is it right here, it's not too small, it's just right, well for me it is anyway, bed right there, bathroom is down the hall" Ichigo took off his shirt getting ready to put on his p.j's, Orihime turned around blushing slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said something"

"It's alright, do you have anything I can put on to sleep with?"

"No, but I bet Yuzu or Karin do, I'll go ask" he said leaving the room

A little while later Ichigo came back with a pair of Karin's knee-length sport shorts and one of Yuzu's pink tank tops with a star on it.

Ichigo left to use the bathroom.

She thought they looked cute, first she took off the jeans she was wearing that day and slid on Karin's shorts, they fit right, comfortable. Then she took off her blue t-shirt with an orange stripe across her chest. Suddenly the door opened, Ichigo walked in and got a full view at Orihimes surprisingly well developed breasts. His eyes widened. She automatically reacted and turned her back to him, bra straps showing.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime apologized

"No I'm sorry, I should have knocked or something, I'm so sorry"

"No, this is your room I should have changed in the closet or bathroom, I'm sorry!"

"Then we're both sorry, I'll leave so you can change"

"Wait, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" "

"Could you hand me that tank top?" she asked

"Sure" He walked over, picked it up and gave it to her, the back of his hand brushed the side of her right breast, both their blushes grew wider

"T- Thanks" she said and put it on

"(GULP) Uh-huh" he said nervously "I'll leave now"

"That's okay I'm done" she turned around

Without thinking, Ichigo checked her out from bottom to top, he noticed she had nice legs, skin, there was and inch of skin showing from her shirt to her shorts, she had a cute face and hair, little did he know, she noticed this, and she had very beautiful eyes, 'What?! Eyes?!, Oh no! we're making eye contact!' he thought, yes they had both made eye contact, once again their blushes grew.

Suddenly a loud thunderclap was heard outside and lightning to go with it as it started to rain, pouring, they heard the pitter-patter of rain on the window. It caused Orihime to jump and wrap her arms around Ichigo and it was Ichigo's reaction to wrap his arms around her waist. She was surprised to what she had done and what he had done in return, Ichigo was just as surprised as she was.

She looked up at Ichigo just as Ichigo looked down to Orihime, lips only inches apart. She let go. He did the same.

Ichigo walked to his bed, got in and held the sheets up, inviting Orihime in with him. Orihime accepted and got in along side him.

"Why'd you wrap your arms around me?" Ichigo asked

"I'm sorry" Orihime apologized

"No, I'm not angry that it happened, I'm just wondering why you did it"

"When the thunderclap and lightning came so suddenly, I got scared and so I wrapped my arms around you because, I felt, I dunno, like I was in the safest place in the world"

"Oh, thanks, you're scared of thunder and lightning?"

"A little"

The thunder and lightning went off again she got scared just as she did before

"Does this help?" Ichigo asked wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to him. Her back was to his chest, his arms around her waist. He was hugging her so tightly he butt was touching his (whistles). He sniffed her pleasant smelling hair

"Yes" she said relaxing, "Yes it does"

They fell asleep together

9:00am in the Mourning

They awoke together, arms still secured around her.

"How'd you sleep?" Ichigo asked

"Very well and you?" She answered and asked

"Me too"

They dressed, Orihime put on her sweater and put her hands in her pockets, in one of them she felt two items that felt like they were the same thing. She pulled them out, she was surprised by what they were, 'Oh my god' she thought, 'these are the hairpins Sora gave me. I called them childish at first, but now I look at them and they're actually cute' she put the hairpins on her bangs just above her ears. The hair pins were small, strange blue flowers with six petals. They went downstairs had breakfast, and it was time for Orihime to say goodbye, but she'd be back to visit them very often.

"Thank you for your hospitality, friendship and kindness, Mr. Kurosaki" Orihime thanked and bowed

"You're very welcome, anytime Orihime, remember that my home is your home"

She smiled

"Thank you as well, Yuzu and Karin, it was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for the clothes u let me borrow to sleep with, I appreciate it" she bowed again

"You're welcome, It was great meeting you too Orihime" Yuzu bowed

"Yeah, feel free to come anytime you want, even late at night" Said Karin

Orihime smiled again

"And you Ichigo, I have to thank the most, for sharing your home, food, bed with me. But most of all you're friendship"

"You're welcome, besides, you're already my best friend," Ichigo said

Words that touched Orihime's heart. "As you are mine" she smiled

"I promise I'll visit very often, tomorrow I'll come again"

"We'll be waiting for you. You're always more than welcome here Orihime" Isshin finished

Orihime swore she had never smiled so much in her life. She went out the door and headed towards her own house.

"Orihime wait!!" she heard a familiar voice behind him, she turned around and sure enough that was Ichigo, "Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah, lets go" she said as they walked together side by side.

They've Been Friends Ever Since.

* * *

A/N: More to come, what do you think of this so far? Is it good? Let me know! I'm out! 


	2. Maybe It Could Happen

Disclaimer: I said no! I don't own anything of Bleach.

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, highly appreciated! To AdrenalineRush51, I swear, 7 minutes after I posted this story you review right away, it was awesome thank you!

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**Maybe It Could Happen…**

The years passed by. Ichigo and Orihime were still friends.

It had been three years since Orihimes brother had died.

Ichigo had grown into a tall handsome young man, nothing much had changed, except for attitude, and a scowl, it seemed like he acted cold and with a scowl to everyone except Orhime.

Orihime had grown into the high schools hottest girl, cute, funny and smart. She grew big breasts, they were noticed by everyone, lots of attention were given to them.

Other than growing up together, they were still best friends.

They did everything together. Going to movies, having breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, camping. When the Kurosaki family went on family vacations, Orihime was always invited, she always accepted. More than anything, they had sleepovers very often. Those were they're favorite way to spend time with each other (stop thinking nasty!). They'd have sleepovers maybe twice on the weekdays and they'd spend the whole weekend together. They'd just stay up and talk in bed about things that happened in their lives.

In those 3 years somewhere along the way Ichigo had become a shinigami, Rukia had gave him her powers so that was his responsibility from there on. Rukia had already had a boyfriend, his name was Renji. Rukia only talked to Ichigo on hollow matters, they never really had sat down and had a conversation, these sort of things only seemed to happen with Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo annoyed each other anyway and didn't really like each other much. Orihime had also gotton some powers too, extraordinary powers, she could heal even if what she was healing wasn't even there, make impenetrable powerful shields, and use her attack the Shun Shun Rikka 6 little fairy-like creatures that came to beat her opponent. Their strength depended on how much she wanted to win or defend her friends, it was amazing.

The alarm clock rang annoyingly, Ichigo growled, 'Another stupid school day' he said getting up, 'I have to still wake up early even after going to sleep late for my duties' he got up changed and he went and opened his door, out of nowhere a bowling ball came flying at him, he ducked, as he came up after it passed, a fist came flying at him he caught it in his own, his Dad was determined to have him be a master for these kinds of 'surprises'. "Crazed Idiot! That could have killed me!!" Ichigo yelled at his Dad

"Oh? And why would it kill you because you didn't expect it?!"

"Yes!, it's the mourning on my way to school, when do these kinds of things happen to other

people?!"

"Exactly! So you let your guard down, you thought this didn't happen to anybody well it looks

like you're the first one this has happened to, there's a first time for everything. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah yeah, you're saying to expect the unordinary" he looked at his watch, "Great! Now by the time I get dressed and ready for school and still have to walk there, I'll have no time for breakfast thanks a lot!!, and I definitely don't want to miss picking up Orihime for breakfast, she's worth missing it for" he said walking to the door.

"Tell her I said hi!"

"I will!" he got to the door turned the knob and got shocked, he yelled let go of the handle and grabbed his shocked hand.

"What did we just finish talking about?" Isshin asked referring to the 'expect the unordinary' lesson.

Ichigo growled and let himself out without the shock going off

He walked to Orihimes house, he couldn't wait to see her. Instead of walking up to her door, he called her out, "Hey! Orihime!" he shouted, "You ready?!, it's time for school! Hurry up!"

She came out, locked it from the inside. Much to his happiness, out came out the sweet, beautiful girl he had always known.

She quickly walked to him, brushing her hair with her fingers, smoothing and straightening it out easily, "Sorry, Ichigo, I took longer than I thought I would" she put one hairpin in

He smiled, "Where's your other hairpin?"

"Right here" she showed it in her right hand, "I never forget them, I promised Sora I'd always wear them forever" she walked with Ichigo following closely alongside her.

The two had a conversation just as they always did on the way to and from school, hell, it didn't have to be school, they talked every time they had a chance.

"So how's every little thing?" Orihime asked

"Good except my Dad giving me that heavy training crap again"

"Again?, I wish I had training like that"

"Yeah, and I'd like to heal people but some things don't happen"

"It's not always great, I can only heal if and when they get hurt I'd rather protect them."

"You have shields"

"Yeah there's that too, it is great to have it"

"And Tsubaki and the rest of them"

"Tsubaki's a great guy, he's always there for you, and great to talk to… like you"

Ichigo smiled and looked at his watch, "Oh shit!!"

Ichigo grabbed Orihimes hand and pulled her with him as he ran

"Ichigo! what's the rush?!"

"C'mon we're gonna be late!!"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later At School**

"And so, it turned out that the theory of the world being flat was false after all. Because one man took notice that when ships came up over the ocean they…."

The door slide open loudly "We're sorry we're late Teacher, we lost track of time" Ichigo entered with Orihime on the side of him, panting

"Wow, 10 minutes late to class Ichigo and Orihime, makes you wonder what they were doing, Hey, I can think of something a boy and a girl could do together" a boy grinned and clapped his hands slowly

"Shut up Keigo" Ichigo growled

"Maybe that would explain the panting" Keigo continued he put a finger to his chin

"We're panting cause we were running" Ichigo said

"Running?, hmm, that's a darn shame, I would have loved to see Orihime run" He stared at her

"Knock it off, both of you, as for you Ichigo and Orihime please take your seats"

Orihime walked to her usual desk, surprised to see someone in it, "Could you please give me my seat Chad?" she asked politely

Ichigo walked to his desk, his too was occupied, "Keigo get outta my seat" he snapped his fingers

"It's my seat now" he grinned

"Give it back unless you wanna live to see tomor…."

"We had a whole seat change" the teacher informed

Ichigo looked around, yes indeed, no wonder the whole class looked different, "Okay so where do we sit now?"

"There are only two empty seats, you decide"

The two empty desks were right next 2 each other, behind Chad and Uryuu. They took their seats.

"Now if we can finally begin" she began her lesson again, "the reason after many years of the world thought been flat was now thought to be round because of ships in the ocean"

This was one of the few times, that Ichigo and Orihime didn't pay attention in class, how could they? They were too busy talking to each other, even when the teacher said no talking, did that stop them? Hell no, they started writing notes back and forth. It was perfect, if they had still been talking, they'd have been heard, but passing notes couldn't be seen behind Chad, Uryuu wasn't as big, but he was at least taller than Orihime. Rustling of Papers? The teacher thought that the smartest kids in her class were taking notes, though she did wonder why Chad and Uryuu weren't, she figured they memorized all of what she was saying.

Soon the day ended. After walking Orihime home and then going to his own, he entered the door kicked off his shoes, and walked upstairs to his room. He went in, closed and locked the door, he let his backpack fall to the floor with a loud thump. He walked over to his bed and fell lazily into it and rested his head on his pillow he looked up to the ceiling, he sighed.

Ichigo looked to his left at a photo frame. He smiled and picked it up put it above his face and smiled wider. The picture was recent one of him and Orihime at a park, Ichigo was right behind Orihime, his arms wrapped her waist, chin on her shoulder, her head leaning against his. Orihime's hands on his, both were smiling.

"How cute" said a voice behind him

Ichigo heard it and looked at the speaker and nearly fell off his bed "RUKIA!!!, WHEN DID YOU COME IN!?!?!"

Rukia lifted an eyebrow, "You didn't even hear me come in, I came through the window. You can really get lost in your own little world when you're staring at a picture of you and Orihime"

Ichigo looked at the picture he was holding and placed it on his chest so she couldn't see it.

"I already saw it for about 30 straight seconds, you care about her don't you?"

"Who? Orihime? Of course I do she my best fr…"

"No, not in that way I mean, something more, unless that's all you want her to be?"

Ichigo made a mad face, "Stay out of it Rukia"

"Don't deny it Ichigo, it's alright to like somebody, you're gonna tell me she's not important to you?"

"Of course she's important to me, she always has been always will be"

"Awwww"

"Shut up"

"You love Orihime, it's written all over your face! And It all makes sense now"

"What are you talking about? Makes sense? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and get an update on you and Orihime"

"Me and Orihime?"

"I wondered if you'd finally got the guts to ask her out yet, I'd suspected you liked her from the moment I saw you look at her, no one looks at someone in that special way unless they like them, I'd noticed you never look at anyone like that. It's like when Renji looks at me, different looks, same meaning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you and Renji, how's it going for you and him?"

"Really good thanks, I'm glad he's asked me to be his girlfriend" she sat down on his bed

"GET OFF!!!" he yelled

"YOU STILL GET PISSED IF I SIT DOWN HERE?!! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!?!"

"THE _BIG DEAL _IS THAT THAT'S ORIHIME'S SPOT!!!"

"WHAT?!?! ORIHIME HAS A SPOT ON YOUR BED?!"

"YES! IN FACT THE WHOLE THING IS HERS SO DON'T SIT ON ANY PART!!! WHEN SHE COMES TO SLEEPOVER, SHE SLEEPS IN MY BED!!"

Rukia smiled

"Stop thinking nasty!"

"No I wasn't thinking about that, I mean she has a special spot on your bed?, and she sleeps with you in there?, you get pissed if I sit on your bed?, now I know why you always yell if I even come close to touching your bed, and you still won't tell me if you like her? Need I say more?"

Ichigo made a scowl, "Orihime and I are best friends and childhood friends and grew up still friends. Leave"

Rukia frowned, she got up to leave, "Funny" she said as she put her foot on the windowsill as she got ready to go, "That's exactly how me and Renji started out" she jumped out.

Ichigo showed a face of realization, that _was_ how they started out, could the same happen for him and Orihime?

* * *

**Orihime's House**

Orihime stared at the same picture Ichigo was looking at, the one of both of them together.

"This was taken just 2 weeks ago"

"**I Don't Care**" said an annoyed voice

"I just said so cause you're sitting on my shoulder, I won't say anything else if you don't want to hear it, you just go back to watching t.v"

"Yuh-huh, I'm beginning think you like that Kurosaki boy"

"Me? Liking Ichigo?, Tsubaki, you never make any sense"

Tsubaki flew off her shoulder and went right in front of her face "Woman, you deny it but I can tell, you can't hide it from me"

"You see me staring at this picture once and you automatically assume…."

"Once?, yeah you're right, I've only seen you look at that picture once…. Today!"

"I don't look at this picture often, do I?"

Tsubaki took the picture away from her and put it face down, "About the picture, what color shirt are you wearing?"

"White with pink sleeves "

"And he's wearing?"

"A blue one"

"How do you have your hair?"

"The way I have it right now"

"What's behind you two?"

"A tree"

"Is Ichigo smiling?"

"We both are"

"Does his shirt say anything?"

"Service with a smile because I messed with your order"

"Does yours?"

"If at first you don't succeed, don't go skydiving"

He lifted the photo to see if it was true, "Holy shit"

"Tsubaki what's the point to all this?"

"I was trying to see if you'd seen this picture too much by knowing how much you knew about it, to conclude whether you look at this picture too much, and you do"

"So you're thinking I'm obsessed with the picture judging on how much I know about it, I can't just have really good memory?"

"Whatever, but I still think you like him" he sat back on her shoulder

Orihime smiled. "Maybe it could happen…"

* * *

A/N: You've just read **More Than Just Friends **By Me!! Gigglez1992! let me know how I did! 


	3. An Invite

Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? Ha! Yeah I wish!!

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**An Invite**

Ichigo woke up from his sleep. He barely noticed it at first, maybe he was dreaming, but he could always tell fantasy from reality, yes he was awake.

'Oh shit! I'm awake!' he thought

Quickly he got out of bed, looked around, nothing.

He hesitated to look out the window, so hastily he reached for the curtain string and pulled fast and searched for any danger out the window, nothing.

He walked over to his door and reached for the knob, he remembered his lesson, so he quickly tapped the knob and didn't feel anything, he tapped it again, nothing.

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door while hiding behind it, as he expected a loud thud of a bowling ball hitting the ground, nothing.

Ichigo expected something to outside his room in the hall, he took a mirror off one of his drawers to stick out the door to reflect someone or something, anything out there, he did so, nothing.

He tiptoed out in the hall, careful not to make a sound. He looked into his dads room, he could see the shape of his dads body from the blankets, he'd gotten fatter, 'Huh, he's still in sleeping, but it's like,' he looked at the alarm clock beside his bed on a nightstand, '10:45a.m, usually he's up at 8:00 a.m, but since he's not I can enjoy a peaceful morning' he smiled.

He went down the stairs, WHAM!!!! A punch came from his Dad right on the side of his face, before he had a chance to get pissed off, he tripped Ichigo, he hit his head on a stair block, he opened his eyes and saw a foot coming to land right on his stomach, "he reacted fast, Ichigo swung his legs against his Dads tripping him into a hard fall. "Ow!!!" he exclaimed

"That's impossible!" Ichigo yelled, "I just saw you sleeping upstairs!"

"Was it me or was it pillows?" Isshin said from the floor

"What?"

"You never saw my face so how did you know it was me?"

Ichigo stayed quiet

"It was pillows, not me, I used pillows to make it seem like I was in bed, pretty good huh?"

Ichigo made a mad face and kicked his father hard in the side

Ichigo walked in the kitchen, Yuzu was happily humming a tune as she prepared breakfast

"Why are you so happy?" He asked his little sister

"Haha! We get a week vacation!" she exclaimed

"From what?"

"School!"

'No wonder everybody seemed so extra happy to be out of school, I thought everyone acted that way at the end of the day' he thought

"Did you hear where we're gonna go?"

"No, where?"

"We're spending the week at the beach" Isshin came in rubbing his ass.

Ichigo thought about it, "Pass"

"Oh c'mon Ichigo please come, you spend so little time with us"

The reason why he didn't want to go was exactly why he hadn't spent very much time with them, what with his 'job' and all, "Sorry Yuzu, but there's something I have to do, and I can't ignore it, ever"

Karin walked in, "It'll be fun just come, you know you wanna go"

"No, I don't, when you're 15 you'll learn these things aren't fun, so it's still a no"

"Ichigo please come with us, it won't be the same without you" Yuzu begged

"Sorry, guess you'll just have to suffer without me"

Yuzu didn't feel like humming anymore

"I know why he doesn't want to go" Isshin said

'He couldn't have found out' Ichigo thought worriedly

"You do? what is it?" Karin asked

'There's no way he could have found out about soul reaping'

"He doesn't want to leave Orihime for a week, hell, he can hardly stand not hearing her voice in 5 hours and much less not seeing her"

"Dad that's crazy! She's my best friend it's important to keep in touch!"

"Well if you're gonna miss her that much invite her to come along with us"

"Invite?"

"Yeah!" said Yuzu jumping up and down, "I love when Orihime comes with us!"

"It'll be fun if she comes, she's so cool" said Karin

Ichigo thought it would be fun if she came, but he still couldn't go and still he couldn't tell them why. "The reason why I don't wanna go is because it's a stupid boring idea! I'm staying here!" he said defiantly, 'god I wish I could go' he thought

* * *

**Later That Day**

"You okay Ichigo? You've been kinda out of it lately"

"It's just some stuff about soul reaping" he told him

"New enemy?"

"Nah Renji, I just gotta stay here to make sure that doesn't happen while I'm gone"

"Going somewhere?"

"Not anymore" he said sadly

"What's the problem?"

"Well now that we got this week break from school my family wants to go to the beach, but I have to stay for soul reaping"

"Go" Renji said

"What did you say?"

"I said go on your family trip, I can take care of your Shinigami duties while you're gone, it's no big deal, it gets kinda boring around here, I need entertainment, this might do the job" He offered

"You're sure Renji?"

"I told you, Yes! Now go! Get ready! You don't want to spend half the week here do you?"

Ichigo got up and ran off, "Thanks Renji!!" he yelled while running he turned around briefly to wave high in the air.

Renji smiled, "I'll bet he's taking Orihime with him" he chuckled

* * *

**Kurosaki Home**

He walked in through the door, "I'm home!" he put his arms up in a shield protectively, expecting some kind of attack, nothing

He walked around the corner into the living room. He found his whole family sitting on the couch watching TV. "Aren't you guys gonna go to the beach?"

"We decided we're not going, if you can't go we won't go" Karin said as the other two nodded

"I changed my mind! I _AM_ going!"

Yuzu jumped up, "Haha! There _is _a god!" she shouted happily

"I knew we were going all along" Karin said carrying her duffle bag

"Me too!" Isshin said wearing his swim trunks "So are you inviting Orihime?"

Ichigo smiled.

* * *

**Phone Call (Ichigo & Orihime)**

"Hello?" Orihime answered

"Orihime?"

"Hi Ichigo" she recognized his voice right away

"Hi"

"You want to talk about something?"

"Uh yeah, you know how we have a week off from school?"

"Yeah"

"Well my family and I are going to the beach"

"Anything else?"

"Well, I don't really want to go, because I think it might be boring but maybe you can make it fun" he laughed softly, "I really want you to come with us"

She giggled a little, "That sounds awesome, when are we leaving?"

"In the mourning"

"Okay I'll need to get my bathing suit, actually I need to buy a new one"

Ichigo forgot he was on the phone and pictured her in a bikini

"Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh Orihime s-sorry, I lost track of thought, but you're going right?"

"Yes of course!, you'll see me tomorrow at….?"

"5:30a.m"

"Bright and early" she smiled "Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

A/N: Not much to tell about this chapter I know, but I have pretty juicy stuff for the following chapters so please review.

-Gigglez1992


	4. Shorty Wanna Ride With Me?

Disclaimer: If I own Bleach then that means that Hell has officially frozen over.

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**Shorty Wanna Ride With Me?**

"Orihime?…. Orihime?… time to get up" Shuno said gently as she nudged Orihime

"Hmm?" Orihime stirred, "What time is it?" she asked sleepily

"It's 4:30 in the mourning, time to get up"

"Too early, need more snooze" she said slowly

Shuno sighed, "Nothing helps"

"What is troubling you now Shuno?" Tsubaki said annoyed

"Oh it's Orihime"

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly

"She's just fine, it's just that she asked me to wake her up at this time so I tried waking her up but she just goes right back to sleep"

"What's your technique?"

"Nudgeing her softly and speaking gently"

"There's your problem! You're too damn gentle! Yo! Orihime!" He yelled loudly

She sprung up in bed like a mousetrap snapping

"Time to get up woman!! If you wanna go to the beach with Ichigo and his family!!"

"Oh right!! I forgot all about that!! Thank You Tsubaki!!" she got up in a rush with her hair flying with her speed

Tsubaki looked back at Shuno and smiled smugly "And THAT is how it's done" he said proudly

Orihime took a shower blow dried her hair and brushed it so it came out silky and shiny. After she was done getting all the stuff she needed for her trip to the beach, she was ready to double check her stuff.

"Okay Lily, 1 at a time, from the top of the list you say the item and I'll put it in my duffel bag okay?"

Lily hovered over the large, at least to her, list "Okay, sunscreen?" she called off the items

"Check" Orihime put it in her duffle bag

"Beach towel?"

"Check"

"Bathing suit?"

Orihime giggled as she took her cute bathing suit, folded it and placed it in there neatly.

After making sure they had everything set they were just about ready to go.

Orihime looked pretty, she wore light short shorts, a white t-shirt shirt that cut off at her stomach so her toned stomach showed as well as her belly button with a pink star on the front, and white flip flops with pink bands that went just between her 2 big toes on each foot the sole was thick as if she was just about to jog or do some kind of exercise, a blue star anklet, a very short necklace with a flower the same shape as her hairpins, 2 pink wrist bands, she had her finger and toenails French tipped the night before, she wore a very short gold necklace with a good size diamond as the charm.

"So you're really taking us with you on your trip Orihime?" Ayame asked

"I'd **never** go anywhere without you guys"

"Awww" they all exclaimed

She smiled, "Time to go"

They all glowed as they merged with her hairpins she had on.

She made sure all doors and windows were locked and with that she grabbed her duffle bag, her keys, and her pink surfboard that said Orihime in blue letters with her hairpin flowers all around it with a thick black outline. (I know it seems that I use pink and blue a lot but I have a thing about matching clothes)

She walked out the door and locked that one as well.

'The sun is just waking up' she thought as she saw the light escaping from over the mountains ahead, 'What a pretty sight' she smiled

Suddenly she felt an evil power as a hollow suddenly appeared before her with a terrifyingly loud scream, quickly she did high back flip as the hollows tail crashed into the cement.

"Shun Shun Rikka!!" she called her friends out as she was in the air. Her hairpins glowed as 3 gold streaks of light came from each one as they all appeared

She landed 10 feet back, "Tsubaki! Why is it after me?! I didn't do anything!!" She had her face in the direction of the Hollow but her eyes were looking at Tsubaki.

"The Hollow senses your incredibly high spirit energy and power, so it wants to devour you"

"I'LL DEVOUR YOU!!!!!" the hollow roared

"See?" Tsubaki said

"I can see you!!" Orihime yelled at the Hollow

The Hollow responded by using its tail as a sort of whip at Orihime, she jumped in the air dogging it, she put down her things and jumped to a different spot, she watched it hit the concrete breaking it into many pieces as well. When she landed she expected another tail attack.

Instead she watched as the Hollow make strange noises as it coughed up and spit many little green slime wads at her, again she jumped out of the way along with her six member team, she wanted to see what the attack would do to whatever it hit. When they hit an object, itmelted.

"Acid slime? Never seen that done by a Hollow before" she landed and turned around, horrified to see other acid balls come at her, "Santen Kesshun I reject!!" she yelled. Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily formed into a triangle rapidly and blocked the attack as Orihime stood bravely behind it, after the attack was done it disappeared.

The Hollow roared again, 'I hate having to do these things' Orihime thought, "But a fight's a fight no matter how you look at it. You ready Tsubaki?!" She yelled.

"Ready Orihime!" He got up alongside her

"Go!" She ordered as he obediently flew towards the Hollow, "Koten Zanshun I reject!!" she yelled her attack while having her arms, hands and fingers pointed toward the enemy as she fired her attack through Tsubaki. He glowed and flew at the hollow at rapid speed, he cut the Hollow in half and killed it instantly. Tsubaki flew in front of Orihimes face. "And **THAT** as they say is **THAT**!!" He said proudly

She clapped "Such power Tsubaki" tsunami

"It's all your power, I just deliver it"

"Orihime!!" she heard a familiar voice yell

She turned around to see a familiar face, "Well it's about time!"

"Yeah sorry!" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head

"You're not even in your shinigami uniform"

"Where's the Hollow?"

"I beat him" she said

"_**We **_beat him." Tsubaki corrected landing on her shoulder

"Yes, we beat him"

"Well if it isn't the little fairy, Tsubaki"

"Did he just call me a little fairly?" he said angrily

"Yeah I did, gonna do something about it?"

"Requesting permission to kick his ass, Orihime"

"Let it go, Tsubaki" Orihime said

He growled, huffed, he decided to go back into her hairpin until he was summoned again, soon all the fairies went back into her hairpins.

"Whoa, Ichigo what is that?"

"What's what?"

"A bruise. Ouch, that's a big one" she put her hand to the side of his face and gently touched his bruise, "I can fix it"

"It can heal on its own"

"Shhhh, it's okay I can fix it, it's purple, and you have such a cute face, it'd be a shame if it was bruised like this" Her hand glowed as she concentrated the bruise faded away "Done" she said

"I didn't know you could heal like this"

"I can, it's only a few people who've seen it"

She smiled as she walked over to her things. He walked faster to where she was going and picked up her duffle bag and surf board.

"That's okay, Ichigo, I can carry it"

"I got it" he said walking towards his house with her walking along side him. While they were walking he looked her over slowly, "You look beautiful Orihime"

"Thank you. You look handsome"

He wore a pair of shorts that went down to the middle under his knee, a light blue shirt with a white stripe across the chest, light blue swim trunks with a white stripe going down both sides of his shorts, his flip flops were the same as Orihimes, instead they were light blue with a white bands that went between his 2 big toes on each foot, and light blue wrist bands

* * *

**Kurosaki House**

Isshin was loading stuff into the van, "I think that's… it" he said lifting the last suitcase into the van

"Not yet Dad!" Ichigo yelled

"Ahh, Ichigo, Orihime." It's about time you came, hello Orihime"

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki" Orihime went to go hug him

"I got all her stuff" Ichigo said handing his father her things

Taking her duffle bag, "Another surfboard? I didn't know you surfed Orihime"

"Of course you didn't, there's no where to do that close to here"

Isshin placed her surfboard with his, Yuzu, Karins, and Ichigo's surfboards on the roof of the van.

"What's up Orihime?" Karin came to greet her

"What's up Karin?" she said giving her a high five

"Hi Orihime" Yuzu came out after Karin, she went over to hug Orihime, Yuzu had a digital camra around her neck like a necklace

"Good to see you Yuzu" she hugged her back

"Everythings ready now Yuzu? Locked and ready?" Isshin asked

"Yeah Daddy"

"Okay, it's a 5 hour drive to the beach so anyone who needs to go to the bathroom go now"

No one went inside, so he went to the door and locked it, "Everyone in the car"

Isshin got in the drivers seat, Yuzu in the passengers side, Ichigo got in the seat behind his Dad, Orihime in the middle, Karin in the seat behind Yuzu.

It was 30 minutes into the drive to the beach and it was nothing but, "55 bottles of beer on the wall, 55 bottles of beer, you take that one down and pass it around, 54 bottles of beer on the wall" Sung happily by Isshin and Yuzu

Karin looked out the window with a scowl similar to her brothers

"Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed them with his thunb and pointer finger on the same hand, annoyed by their singing, "5 hours" he groaned

"Oh Ichigo it's not so bad, they'll finish eventually" she put her hand on top of his hand resting on his knee, "You gonna be okay?, you look like you're about to yell for peace"

He looked at her hand, he smiled and flipped over his hand so that he was now they were holding hands. His fingers linked with hers. She smiled

They made eye contact, she leaned her head on his shoulder, he leaned his head on hers, they closed their eyes.

* * *

A/N: Long time to update, I know. Not much to say about this one. You know what would make me happy? If you review. Things get sweeter in the next chapter so watch out for me, see you next time around. 


	5. Now Do You Realize?

Disclaimer: I'ma say this again, NO! I don't own shit!

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**Now Do You Realize?**

"Turn Left Daddy" Yuzu said reading the map

Isshin stopped the car, "This place looks familiar, Yuzu you sure you reading that right?" he reached for the map

She pulled the map back, "Positive, if I'm reading this right, which I am by the way, it should be 5 blocks that way" she pointed left

"And you're positive about that?"

"Can't you smell that wonderful ocean air?" she breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly

He did the same, "Yuzu, you're right"

"Of course, now lets go"

He stepped on the gas

"Right, right, left, right, no Dad that's a left, good now go straight"

"Yuzu you're such a side seat driver" Karin laughed

She stared out her window, they were going straight. Just admiring the sights of the road what had been side walk, had now turned into a trail of sand.

"Hell Yeah!!" Isshin yelled along with Karin and Yuzu laughing in excitement.

"Hey wait a minute why aren't Ichigo and Orihime cheering with us?" He looked in his middle mirror, 'Aww, that's adorable' he thought, "Hey, Yuzu, look at your brother and Orihime" he whispered

She looked at him strangely, she looked back at them, "That's so cute" she said

"Hey Karin" she whipered, she caught her attention and pointed, she looked in that direction

Karin giggled

Ichigo and Orihime, fell asleep together. Orihime was using his shoulder as a pillow. Ichigo using her head as a pillow as well, his arm around her holding her closely to him, they had never let go of each others hand.

Isshin drove up to a house on the beach and parked, "Hey Lovebirds!" he whistled waking them up with a groan, "We're here" the time was now 10:30a.m

Ichigo looked his window and gasped. "We really are here" he opened his door

"This is great" he said to himself.

Orihime got out behind him, he offered her a hand to help her down, she accepted. She looked at the house and gasped as well

It was a big two story house the same color as the ocean, fancy

"Wow! Our very own beach house!" Yuzu ran inside

"This is too cool!" Orihime said happily as she went exploring upstairs with his two twin sisters

"How many rooms does this house have?" Ichigo asked walking inside and checking the place out.

"Three" Isshin answered

"Three?"

"3 what?" Orihime asked

"3 rooms, the house has 3 rooms" he responded

"Problem Ichigo?" Isshin asked smiling

"And I'm guessing Orihimes gonna sleep with me, no doubt"

"Well you two can have the master bedroom"

Ichigo gulped, "Master Bedroom?"

"That's right the master bedroom" he grinned

He gulped again, "But I don't even know where that is"

"Oh it's not so hard to find, it's the one with the 'biggest bed in the house'" he winked, "You and Orihime can sleep in the king sized bed"

He scowled at his father, knowing exactly why he wanted him and Orihime to have the biggest bed.

"Why is it a big deal if Orihime sleeps with you, you sleep together in the same bed almost every night"

"Because I think I'm starting to like… uhm"

"Have fun, you two"

"Dad, what do you mean, 'have fun?'" he asked worriedly

"Have fun on the beach" he answered, scoffing, "sick freak, yeah I know what you were thinking" he turned his back to them and walked up the stairs, snickering

"Wha….?"

"Come on Ichigo" Orihime took his hand, "let's go see our room" he took him up the stairs

They walked up, turned left, and went inside the first room. Ichigo turned the doorknob, and opened it slowly, once seeing it all, they gasped unbelievingly

"Damn" he said in awe quietly

"Oh my god" Orihime said in the same tone

The master bedroom was huge! And Isshin was right, biggest bed in the house right next to a window that showed the sea. A master bathroom, a walk-in closet, and a huge sliding door, with a huge balcony that was more like a patio, in fact all the rooms had balconies, they weren't like theirs though

"I love it" Orihime said, she walked over to the glass sliding door opened it and stepped outside, Ichigo went after her.

She put her hands on the bars and leaned over a little. "This is beyond awesome" she looked at the crystal clear water playing with the sun, the sun shimmered the water.

"Yeah, it really is" he looked with her

"Wanna come walk with me after we put our stuff down?" Orihime asked

"Sure" he said putting his hand on the door bar

She walked in first, Ichigo second. She went out of the bedroom and out the front door to the van.

She opened the large door in back and got out her duffle as well as Ichigo's

"Nah that's okay I can get it" Ichigo said taking them

"Well then what can I take?"

He looked around them, "Surfboards"

She climbed up and untied the surfboards she got them all

After putting the big stuff like the surfboards, umbrellas, and other things inside the garage, and unpacking their things, it was now 1:56 p.m

"Time to hit the beach!!" Isshin said having changed into his swim trunks and taken his shirt off and having a load of stuff to bring out to the beach. He waited at the end of the stairs.

Yuzu came down wearing a 2 piece purple and white bathing suit her beach towel wrapped around her waist. Karin came down with red swim trunks and a bathing bra she had her towel over he shoulder. Both were showing their bellies

"Ichigo! Orihime! You comein?!"

"Be right down Dad!"

No later than 10 seconds did they come down ready to go. Orihime was wearing 2 piece pink swim suit the bra had had little diamonds all over it, and matching booty shorts with diamonds all over it too. She carried her beach towel in her hand. She still had on all her accessories from that day on.

Ichigo had the same swim trunks and he had taken his shirt off, he had his beach towel around his neck like he just got out of a gym.

"Well don't we all look good?" Isshin said walking out of the house with the family behind him.

After getting their surfboards they hit the beach

The sun was shining the water was cool, sand being hot and many others were enjoying their vacation time. They all sat together. Isshin pinned a beach umbrella to the sand. For his twin daughters and himself. He sat down with them on beach chair.

Ichigo set one up for him and Orihime.

"Ready for that walk?" Ichigo asked

She nodded standing up and walking with him

"Awwwe!" Yuzu groaned, "Ichigo always spends more time with her than us!"

"He sees her everyday and yet he goes and walks with her without even inviting us! As much as I like Orihime, I can't help but feel jelous" Karin agreed

"Relax girls, there's a reason why their spending so much time together, except they don't know why"

"Do you know?"

"Yes. Just look at them, don't you sense a beautiful thing happening between them? In fact it's happening as we speak"

The twins looked at them walking side by side, Ichigo got closer to her.

A sense of realization hit them. They smiled finally figuring it out

Ichigo and Orihime walked in the wet part of the beach as ocean waves went over their feet gently.

"This is so relaxing" Orihime commented

"Just to get away from Karakura, school, and soul reaping, it all feels great"

"It sure does"

* * *

**9 Minutes Later**

Ichigo and Orihime sat down together. Ichigo sat under the umbrella and Orihime lied down under the sun.

"What are doing?" he asked

"Sunbathing"

"You want something from the refreshment stand?"

"Oh, you know what I like" she smiled, knowing he doesn't really pay attention to these kinds of things.

"Uh… right. Pepsi and a… um… nachos?"

She giggled, those were kinds of foods he liked, "Yeah, I haven't had nachos in a long time"

He sighed in relief and walked to get their food

"Ichigo! Hungry son? I'll buy" It was Isshin, he had left to get his daughters something

"Yeah a little bit, I just came to get something for Orihime and I"

"You making all the right moves"

"Huh?"

"I sense something good happening in the near future for you and her"

"You sense a… what the hell are you talking about?"

"You try to hide it but I read you like a book, don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

"That's it Dad. I didn't think it would come this soon, but I'm sorry to say you've finally lost it"

"No, I haven't, I knew this would happen ever since you and her first met."

"If your not crazy then you're drunk."

"Are you listening to me?!, You like Orihime!"

"What?!?!"

"Calm down Ichigo you're making a scene here"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You try to see her every chance you get, you invite her sleepovers just you and her, you take her out to dinner, go to movies together, talk on the phone for over an hour, you hang out together all week, when you're not with her you wish you were. I'm happy things turned out this way"

"Turned out how? She's my best friend! Of course she's gonna be my main thought! She's what makes life fun and beautiful" he said the last sentence quietly

"My son and Orihime" Isshin said to himself

"Dad quit it"

"Hey no reason to be embarrassed Ichigo, you're future girlfriend just so happens to be the hottest girl in school, town, and possibly the world" he nudged him

They got their food from the stand, "I don't feel comfortable talking about this with y…" he stopped talking once he saw two guys flexing for Orhime. Ichigo growled walking forward but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder, "Dad don't you see what those two guys are…"

"Of course I do, but let the lady choose"

Ichigo watched them continue flexing for her. He had an angry face. If he had it his way, he'd go over there and kick both their asses hard.

He watched Orihime laughed a little bit, close her eyes and nod her head no. She put her hand up and signaled no with her finger. They walked away from her.

Ichigo sighed.

"See isn't it better to know this now? If she didn't want them it must be because you're still here"

He smiled and walked

He reached her. She was still smiling. "Something happen when I was gone?"

"Oh no nothing much. Just these two guys came up to me and asked me out. It was funny, when I said no the first time, they just flexed what tiny muscles they had! I broke out laughing and smiled but I assure you it wasn't because I liked them."

Ichigo sighed in relief. There was still one question that was bugging him. "Would you consider them?"

"Are you kidding? Who needs two guys when I got you?" she grabbed his chin

Ichigo blushed lightly.

The day passed by quickly, Ichigo and Orihime spent lots of time with the family and it was a fun day. Soon it was night time. Ichigo had showered and was watching t.v on the bed.

The bathroom door opened. Orihime slipped out wearing an orange silk nightgown that ended just below her butt . Her hair was blow-dried and straight and gave a shine. Suddenly Ichigo wasn't watching the t.v anymore.

"That's new, I've never seen that before."

"You like it?" She turned in a circle showing every part modeling for him

"Yeah, you look amazing"

"Thank you" she walked over and got under the sheets. "So, what are we watching?"

"Just a movie on TV. I think it's pretty good"

"Really? I love movies. You like the same movies I do" She snuggled up against him

He put his arm around her. 'I'd hate to move' he thought, 'Because then I wouldn't be able to hold her like this. She smells so good. I wonder if she put that nightgown on just for me, why does she have to look so good in everything she puts on? My back hurts… a lot. If I move to rub it she won't be in my arms anymore, but I guess I'll have to' he removed his arm lean forward and rubbed his back

"You okay Ichigo?"

"I'm fine, it's just that my back hurts"

"Well I can make you feel better." she sat up. And reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, his chest showed. Orihime noticed all his muscles and got the urge to touch them, she fought the feeling.

"Get on your stomach" she said. He obeyed. She straddled him as she touched his back with her fingertips and ran them slowly around his back. "Just tell me where it hurts" she whispered. Her warm and gentle touch made him tingle. She reached the top of his shoulders

"Right there" he whispered as he made a face

"Right here?"

"Yeah" she put her hands on his shoulders and used her fingers to rib his back

He groaned. This was really relaxing, who doesn't like having a beautiful girl in a silk nightgown rubbing his back?

"Lower"

Her hands went a little lower. She put more pressure into her rubbing now.

"You have healing hands Orihime." he said enjoying his massage

"Thanks" she concentrated in his massage.

"That's it." he said when he didn't feel anymore pain, "I'm cured"

She got off him "Glad to hear it."

He flipped back over and she got under the covers again and snuggled against him as she did before.

"Are you tired?" he said after seeing her yawn

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"We'll go to sleep then, it's late"

Ichigo got settled in with her. He turned off the TV. He held her closer. She put a hand on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her he put a hand on her stomach.

"Night Ichigo"

"Night Orihime"

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry about the long wait!! School has been a bitch and I've been sooooo busy with it!! Glad I got to update on this! I think all Ichigo and Orihime fans will absolutely fall in love with the next chapter! And that's not everyone that's gonna fall in love winkwink! See you soon! 


	6. Play With Me

**More Than Just Friends**

**Play With Me**

"Hey! hey! Stop it! Quit it!! DAD!!!!!" Yuzu yelled

"Hey Stop It you two, we're on vacation. So behave it's 6:08 in the evening we'll be heading to the house in a little while"

"Gladly, but tell Yuzu to stop being a wet blanket" Karin said angrily

"Tell Daddy all about it"

"We're on vacation and I can't squirt her with the damn water gun?!" She turned to her twin sister, "We're at the beach! You're supposed to want to do this kind of crap what's wrong with you?!"

"I **do** want to play water guns! But I'm still in my regular clothes! I don't want to get these wet!!"

"Then don't come on the beach! Look you have shoes on! You're never gonna get the sand out of it and I'm gonna laugh at you so hard."

"Fine I'll go put my bathing suit on and when I come back with my water gun it's on!" she walked towards the house.

"Bring it!"

Just then Ichigo was walking by with Orihime, "Hey Ichigo! You wanna play water guns with me?" Karin asked

"Psssssh, not really"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't really wanna play. That stuff is for kids right?"

"Right"

"Well, I'll play with you Karin" Orihime said

"You will?!"

Ichigo walked over to his dad under the umbrella, "So what did you and Orihime do last night?"

Ichigo made an angry face at him, "Not what I hope you don't think. We watched TV"

"That's it?"

"And she gave me a massage" he said quietly

"She did?, can you remember what she was wearing?" he tested his son

That took no thought at all, he remembered it right away

"Do I see blushing Son?"

"Shut up Dad, I don't know how to blush"

"Haha! Orihime wears something that you think looks good on her, you blush and suddenly it's your birthday!"

"That doesn't count!"

"How can it NOT count?"

"Cause everything looks good on her" he said shyly

Isshin smiled, "Look there she goes in the water, catch up to her. Work your magic don't be scared"

Ichigo walked to the ocean and thought about what his father said, 'Don't be scared'. He was right, he was scared. He went up against hollows, lieutenants, captains, and other strong opponents without fear, in fact he enjoyed the idea of a strong opponent and a good fight. Yet this beautiful girl, his best friend, the one who knew all his secrets, the one he'd always counted on, the one who had always been there for everything since they first met as kids, made him more nervous and scared then anything else, yet she always made him the happiest.

Ichigo smiled seeing Orihime carrying Karin on her shoulders and Yuzu on Karins shoulders. They laughed together at how silly they looked as a three person tower.

"Karin! Yuzu! Get down from there you're gonna make her shoulders sore!"

His twin sisters whined

"Why put them down when they can just fall off?" Orihime said leaning back, causing Karin to fall off with Yuzu, they squealed as they fell in the water and laughed when they came up.

Ichigo laughed at this, but was silenced with a splash to his face caused by his sisters, "it's rude to laugh at people"

"It's rude to splash people in the face unexpectedly but you did it anyway" he spit in the water, "Yuck you got salt water in my mouth." He spit again, "I'll get you back for that. May not be today may not be tomorrow but I WILL get you back"

He walked with Orihime. Karin and Yuzu walking not too far behind.

"It's hot today" He commented touching his head feeling the heat his hair absorbed from the sun

"It's why I'm in the water."

"You want to go with me to that souvenir booth?" he pointed in the direction

Nodding, she walked over to the souvenir booth

A blonde man wearing a tie-dye shirt with the peace symbol on it, with small purple sunglasses and a goatee stood behind the counter, "How you guys liking the beach? Isn't it total paradise?" he said in a heavy surfer type of voice

"Uhh, yeah it is, I just came to…"

"Up bup bup! Say no more dude, I know exactly why you came, to get something for your girlfriend am I right?"

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other before laughing nervously, "No this is my best friend, not my girlfriend"

"Oh is it because she's already hooked up?"

"No she's not in a relationship with anybody"

"So in other words she's totally and completely single? No boyfriend?" he lowered his glasses to get a better look at her

'I think he wants to make a move on her!' Ichigo thought, 'There's always some guy after her at all times! Seems like the only guy who won't make a move…. is me'

"In that case how would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

'Shit!!!'

"Uhhh…." Orihime said taken aback

'Say no Orihime! C'mon you can't go for this guy you can do so much better!'

"I'm sorry, but I'd really rather spend time with Ichigo"

Ichigos eyes widened

"What? You mean this guy?"

"Yeah"

"Fine. But you don't know what you're missing"

"And I don't really care"

"C'mon you can't say no to me! I have a whole list on girls turning me down! My last one was number 42!"

"Then put me down as number 43" she walked away, Ichigo followed her

Orihime walked to another souvenir shop. The shop owner saw what she did to the other guy, so he decided to back off.

Ichigo looked at the things for sale, he saw a white hat that had the yin and yang symbol.

Orihime saw a short seashell necklace that looked cute

"Are you gonna buy that?" Orihime asked him

"I like it" he responded, "I'll take it" he said to the shop owner.

"What about you?"

Orihime bought the necklace she was looking at.

"I'm gonna buy more things" Ichigo said

* * *

**A Little Later**

"Hey Dad! Catch!!" Ichigo threw his him a shirt

Isshin caught it and spread it so he could see what it said, he read it out loud, "Mirror mirror on the wall I ain't too short I ain't too tall DAMN! If I don't have it all!" he laughed

"Karin! Yuzu! Got ya a present!"

They ran up to Orihime, she reached into her bag and got out two shell bracelets

"These are awesome" they each took their own. And put them on

"Hey Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, she turned around, "How do I look?" he put his hat on

"I like it" she smiled

The whole family had fun building one huge sand castle until, "Okay kids time to go home!"

They got up, Karin and Yuzu hurrying ahead to their temporary home, Isshin not too far behind them and Ichigo and Orihime last.

After she had taken a shower she dried her hair and slipped into a pair of blue short shorts and a sky blue shirt that ended at her stomach so her belly-button was visible, her shirt had offered a nice show of cleavage.

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom with his shorts on. They reached the mid leg past his knee and he didn't have his shirt on. Looking around the room, he noticed Orihime wasn't there. He worried a little, and looked out the open sliding door, that's where she was, out on the balcony.

He saw her slightly bent over with her elbows on the rail and she looked out over the ocean to see an orange, green, red, blue, and pink sunset. (**A/N:** Has anyone ever noticed that every Bleach character loves to watch the sun go down? raises hand I mean who doesn't like them?)

Ichigo stepped outside with her and put his hands on the rail, "It's so peaceful" he commented

"Yeah" she whispered, then she finally looked up at him her eyes went big, "You're still wearing that hat?! There's hardly any light"

"I know, I just think it makes me look good don't you think?"

Her eyes went back to normal and she stood up straight, "Well yeah but…."

"But?…." he wondered if the hat made him look stupid

She reached for the brim of his hat and pulled it off his head.

Quickly he put a hand on top of his head to hopefully stop her from getting it but he wasn't quick enough

Orihime laughed, "But I think it looks better on me" she put on the hat slightly sideways like on an angle

"C'mon give me back my hat Orihime" he put his hand out to receive it

"Mmm…. No" she backed away keeping her hand on the hat

"I'm serious Orihime" he walked forward

"Don't be so serious Ichigo, play with me, we never play like we used to anymore" she smiled

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to take it from you?"

"That's right"

"I'm warning you Orihime, you don't wanna get me angry"

"Ooooh, look at me, shaking like a leaf, I just may have to get Tsubaki out"

Ichigo walked towards her, she backed away until she went up against the balcony rail.

"You didn't think about that did you?" Ichigo walked towards her and spread his arms out to catch her. But she ducked and walked backwards away from him. "Enough of this. Gimmie my hat"

She flipped over him and landed on the rails she squatted down defiantly and confidently with a smirk on her face "Then come get it" she turned around and did another flip down to the sand and started running quickly.

"If you wanna play like that you're not gonna win!!" he yelled still on the balcony before jumping down and landing with a grunt. "I'm right behind you Orihime!!" he ran after her

She looked over her shoulder to see him running not too far behind. The sand was slowing her down, both of them.

Orihime was by far lighter with longer legs and speed. Ichigo had to carry both weight and muscle but he had more powerful legs

She ran over to the part of the ocean where the water reached it's end to wash up to shore. It had less sand making it easier to run on. So they both ran bare foot, playing cat and mouse.

"I'll get my hat back!" Ichigo said still running after her

"You have to catch me first!"

"No problem!" Ichigo said confidently

Orihime felt him speed up and heard his footsteps behind her

'Gotcha!' he thought as he reached and grabbed her wrist. She turned around both of them bursting into laughter

She squealed when he picked her up by her waist and held her in the air and spun around in a circle making the hat fly off. "Ichigo!" she squealed happily

He laughed and lowered her. Orihime wrapped her arms around him and did that girly right leg lift thingy we do (**A/N:** You know you girls have done it before, I've done that too) He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her

He set her down. His arms were still around her waist. "You run fast!" he panted

"Me?! You're one of the few people to ever catch me!" she panted as well

They laughed together until realizing how close they were. Their laughs faded looking into each others eyes deeply.

Orihime looked at his chest, noticing she hand her hands on him, yet she did not move them.

Ichigo leaned his forehead against Orihimes. He looked down at her cleavage, he realized how pressed together her chest and his chest were.

Orihime looked up at him. Ichigo smiled, she leaned forward and kissed him on his check.

That made both of them smile, 'It's a start' he thought

It was then that they realized that they had become... More Than Just Friends.

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd you think of this chapter? Leave you wondering? Exactly!! Review!


	7. I Do Care

**A/N: **God, I am _sooo_ fricken happy that so many of you like my story!! To answer the question asked by **KyubbiNaruto, **"Will there be a lemon in this story?" Yes there will be a lemon, to those of you who aren't a big fan of lemons, I'll be sure to give you a fair warning when I decide to fit that in there, and for those of you who are big fans of lemons… I'll be sure to give you a fair warning for when I decide to fit that in there. I love you guys! enjoy the rest of the story Ichigo and Orihime lover fans!!

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**I _Do_ Care**

Ichigo's P.O.V

Ichigo lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Remembering the kiss on the cheek Orihime gave him.

'Weird' he thought, 'I think it's weird how she would choose me out of all the guys that have asked her out. Could Dad be right? Could she really have chosen me? I guess it's possible. What if I misunderstood it? What if it was a friendly kiss on the cheek? My sisters give me kisses on my cheek all the time.'

Orihime's P.O.V

She sighed, lying on the living room sofa. 'Smile' she thought, 'I kiss him on the cheek, and what does he do? Smile.' She sighed again, 'He never kissed me back. Why? I know why, because he doesn't like you you stupid idiot! What would ever give you the idea that he would ever like you back?! Because he protects you?! God! Moron! How can you ever think such a thing?! He's protected you ever since you two were kids in any and every way possible! Physical and mental!!' She turned over on her side, her face facing the back of the sofa, 'Don't mean a thing' she closed her eyes but tears broke though them

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, 'Ahh, just pass by please'

'Orihime?'

'I know that voice' her eyes opened quickly, 'I can't let him see me crying. Crying is a sign of weakness' she dried her tears, "Yeah?" he voice cracked, 'Uh-oh, he caught that'

"Huh? Are you okay?"

"Who me? Oh yeah absolutely fantastic. What would make you think I wasn't?" she still wasn't facing him

"Your voice sounds funny"

"No it doesn't, this is how I always sound"

"Will ya look at me?"

"No I'm good. We can talk like this"

"Please?"

Orihime stayed the way she was, no she wasn't going to look at him, she couldn't. So she flipped over hurriedly, got up staring at her feet and headed for the stairs.

"Orihime talk to me"

"Don't wanna"

"Why not?"

"Can't say"

He reached for her wrist and forced her to look at him but when she turned around she was still staring at the ground.

'He's gonna see me cry. Why couldn't he just let me go? The minute I get up to get some fresh air and clear my head and he wants to know what's wrong. Why does he need to know what's wrong anyway?! I don't even know! And the more I think harder about it the more I start cr…' tears streamed down her cheeks making darker shades than the color of her shirt in wet dots.

Ichigo definitely noticed them, "Look at me"

She shook her head no.

Ichigo made a sad expression. He put a hand to her chin and lifted her chin so they could make eye contact. 'Go ahead you wanna see me cry? That what you want?' she thought

"You're crying" he spoke

"You don't say?" she said sarcastically

"Alright, whose ass am I kicking?" he said angrily

"No one made me cry" she said irritatedly hitting his hand away she motioned towards the stairs he put a hand on her shoulder holding her in place.

"We're gonna talk about this"

"No we're not so just leave me alone Ichigo" she moved his hand again and went up the stairs in a hurry

"What's with you?" he asked confusedly

"Stop acting like you care"

"I **DO** care"

"Not enough apparently" she mumbled

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep"

"I want to find out what's wrong"

"Quit being so nosy!" she said at the top of the stairs

"I'm not being nosy, I want to help you though this"

"You don't even know what your helping me through!"

"Because you won't let me!"

Orihime didn't answer him that time she just stepped in her room and turned around to close the door, but he stood in the way. She gave him a warning scowl, "It's my room too" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes and let go of the door walking to the bed. She went to her side and dropped lazily fixing the pillows angrily.

"Is it something I did?" he lied down next to her

"I said I don't wanna talk about it" she put a pillow over her head

"I don't like seeing you upset Orihime. You _are_ mad at me aren't you?"

She sighed heavily

"Please don't be mad at me" he said sadly

She heard the sadness in his voice. A sense of surprise hit her. She knew Ichigo never showed any type of weakness. She removed the pillow off her face to see him staring at her. She used her arms to sit up and fixed the pillows to lie against them.

She sighed, "I'm not mad at you"

"Well then you sure can confuse a person"

"I'm confused too"

"I'm more confused than you are seeing as how I have no idea why you're mad at me"

Orihime leaned against him on the side resting her head on his shoulder, "How can I ever be mad at you?"

He leaned his head against hers, "So we're still friends?"

"Best friends" she giggled looking at him smiling

He looked back at her, smiled and kissed her on the cheek causing her to gasp lightly, "Sorry you didn't feel so well"

She touched the spot where he had kissed her, blushing "Hey I feel 100 percent better now" she giggled slightly

"Do you want to go out for a little while?"

"Yeah lets get out"

They got off the bed, they both had feelings neither wanted to admit and none wanted to show. Yet both were curious.

Ichigo and Orihime went to the beach with his little sisters tagging along. They sat down on the sand watching the waves.

"Hey Orihime! You wanna come bury us in the sand?" Yuzu yelled

Orihime smiled at Ichigo, he chuckled. "Be right there!" she answered

In the distance there could be seen 3 young girls walking together. Conceited, 'popular' girls. They thought that they were everything that mattered. Especially the girl in the middle, Misayo. Misayo had curly purple hair and was the prettiest girl in the area. She wore a two piece purple bikini and her other two friends, Isala who had bright red hair wavy hair and Rekila who had black short hair were her followers. Using her to become popular with the guys as well.

"Gosh Misayo!" spoke Rekila in an annoying voice, "Which 3 guys are the lucky ones?!"

"We'll see. I'll let you know when I find one hot enough, and when I do he's mine" Misayo said in a confident voice

"You don't have to remind us Misayo." said Rekila, "The hottest guys always pick you anyway"

"Oh I know, because you two don't match up to my standards. I can have any guy on this beach." Her eyes searched for one "And I think I just found my orange haired hottie" she said smiling. "Quick how does my hair look? Oh what am I saying?, it looks gorgeous"

"It certainly does. And when you take the two seconds to get this guy we'll be on our way to find mine" Rekila said

They walked over to him, "Hey" she spoke

The orange haired boy looked up, "Can I help you?"

"You sure can and when you're done helping me you can help yourself"

"To what?"

"To anything you see here" she motioned her hands to herself

'Slut' he thought

'Boy, this is taking longer than usual. Not like other times where I snap my fingers and they walk and follow my every order'

"Like I said, what do you want?" he spoke rudely

Misayo stuttered, this had never happened before "Uhh what's your name?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her, "Names Ichigo"

She smiled, "I'm Misayo"

"Okay" he said not caring

"So are you here with anybody?"

"Yeah a woman"

She smirked, now was where she had him. She could steal any man away from a woman. "Oh? A girl? And does this girl matter to you?"

"Importantly special. My best friend"

She looked at his face when he said that, 'Ha! he likes this girl! Well that's all going to change right now' "Okay, I want you to compare me to her. Where is this girl?"

"She's a woman among girls. You can't hold a candle to her. She's right over there" he pointed

She scoffed and looked in the direction he was pointing, 'No way' she thought

Looking at her she could see why he wasn't impressed. If every boy she met got a good look at Orihime, then no boy would ever like her anymore.

Misayo looked at Orihime then looked at herself. Her legs weren't as long as Orihimes, face not as oval shaped, smile not as bright, eyes not as big, hair not as smooth and silky, voice not as sweet, and boobs well hers were the size of grapes compared to hers.

"If I were to compare we'll you must have figured it out already. On a scale of 1-10 compared to her you're a 1 and she's a 15"

Misayo hung her head in defeat and walked away

"Good luck finding a guy who isn't with someone as hot as she is! It should be very easy" he gloated at her, "You won't find another girl like her she's one of a kind!"

She hurried her steps, she'd never felt more embarrassed, made a fool of and self esteam was lower than the sea.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called, "Come over here and I'll bury you too!"

"I'm coming!" He ran over to her and lied down in the hole she made for him along side Yuzu whos sand body was designed for her to look like a mermaid and Karin who's sand body was designed to make her look like a soul reaper.

"Ichigo, your gonna be a body builder and have huge muscles in under 10 minutes" Orihime giggled

He smiled, "Okay anything to make me look attractive"

"Well in that case we ought to just leave you the way you are" she laughed

Still she got handfuls of sand and poured it on him. 'How that girl ever got the idea that I would go for her when I got her?' he thought, 'Foolish'

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of that chapter! I hardly believe this was worth the wait. Though the next chapter gets more exciting, they go…. Better not say, heheheheh 


	8. Seize The Opportunity

**More Than Just Friends**

**Seize The Opportunity

* * *

**

It had been four days since that day, four days of surfing, sun tanning, swimming, fresh air, seashell collecting, fishing, kite-flying, sandcastle building, wind surfing, jet ski racing, and well deserved rest and relaxation. They've been closer ever since. Except today.. Today was the last day, correction, last _night_ at the beach at 4:30a.m they'd head home. Back to soul reaping, back to busyness, back to schedules, back to duties, back to fighting, back to rules, back to jobs, and back to (shudders) school.

The time was now 12:49a.m Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were fast asleep.

The small vacation wasn't a waste of time though. Especially not for Ichigo and Orihime. Every second was spent together. Even now, having one last moment one the beach together. Watching the waves and the moon sneak silently over their heads.

"Home sounds kinda good doesn't it?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah It does"

"Thanks for bringing me along"

"It wouldn't have been the same without you"

Though none ever really confessed their feelings for each other, they always found some kind of way to show it

"What time is it anyway?" she picked up sand and let it slip though her fingers

Ichigo checked his watch lit by the moonlight, "10:03"

She yawned, "Feels like 12:36" she leaned against him

"In three hours we'll be heading back to Karakura" Ichigo put an arm around her

"That's a sad thought. I like it here the sound of the waves hitting the water and mist against your face keeps you in reality"

"Yeah" he whispered

"Let's go to the house or we'll be tired"

"We have the whole ride home to sleep"

"No Ichigo I mean I _want_ sleep, I need sleep, beauty sleep" she got up

"You're beautiful enough" he commented

"Thank you and it's all because of beauty sleep if I didn't rest I'd have those bags under my eyes like you do" she laughed helping him up

"I don't have bags under my eyes"

"Yes you do and it's because you don't sleep well"

"I have my duties if it was up to me I'd sleep all day but nooo, my badge will start bitching" he growled walking with her

"See right now you don't have bags because you've been sleeping well this week"

"And it feels good. I had forgotten what a good nights sleep felt like"

"That's sad I hate when I miss a nights sleep because of… well you know duties"

"I appreciate everything you do for me and the other soul reapers"

"No problem, my pleasure"

They had reached the house, right under their balcony. Ichigo backed up a couple of steps then jumped up and grabbed the railing he pulled himself up and brought his legs over the railing, "Come up Orihime!"

She backed up a couple of steps the jumped up for the railing she grabbed hold of the rail and a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her up an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She put her arms around Ichigo's neck. He brought her onto the balcony.

Their lips were inches apart. A slight blush appeared on both their faces. Ichigo leaned forward and closed his eyes Orihime did the same their breath could be felt on each others lips but then they were startled by a hysterical laughter, "AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsubaki?!?!" Orihime yelled startled

Ichigo released her like they had just been caught by Orihimes father, in a way they were

Tsubaki continued to laugh hard, "Tsubaki what's so funny?" She said laughing a little bit herself

Tsubaki tried to get a hold of himself and laughed the words out, "I pushed… Baigon and… Hinagiku… into the WATER!!!!" he said followed by a stream of laughter

"Baigon and Hinagiku are in the ocean?!?!" Orihime yelled worriedly, "Tsubaki what are you thinking?!?! They don't know how to swim!!!"

"That's the best part!!" He laughed harder

"BAIGON!!!!! HINAGIKU!!!!" she called for them hoping for a response, "Where are the girls?!"

"Ah they're trying to get them out" Tsubaki answered

Suddenly two streaks of light flashed by Orihime and Tusbaki was gone, "Tsubaki?" She heard struggling at her feet

"What were you thinking Tsubaki?!" Baigon shouted angrily attacking him

"Yeah we could have drowned!" Hinagiku shouted punching him, "Then who would have protected Orihime?!"

Tsubaki got his feet up and kicked them off, "Who needs you guys to protect her when she's got me?!" he ran to attack them, but he was stopped by hand wrapping around him and two others wrapping around Baigon and Hinagiku

Tsubaki looked up at the one holding him, "Kurosaki!" he gasped, "Let go! You have no right the only one who can control me is the woman! Tell him Orihime!"

"Stop fighting" she asked looking at the ones in both her hands and Ichigo's "You guys are on the same team, work together"

The three fairies quieted and they were released "We're sorry" The said in unison

Shouno, Ayame, and Lily flew to her they had watched the whole thing, "Can we stay out a little bit longer?" Ayame asked sweetly, Orihime nodded

"What about us?" Tsubaki asked fearing that she would say no but she nodded instead

"Go have fun, harmless fun"

With that they faries left ever so quietly out the balcony to enjoy the last day of their vacation

* * *

**That Mourning**

A easy listening song sounded in the alarm clock. Ichigo Was the first to wake up then Orihime after him.

"Tell me it's not time to get up yet, Ichigo"

"Yup we're going home" he responded

"Vacation is not long enough" she stretched in bed and got out of bed.

The suitcases were all in the car all they had to do was change.

Ichigo got into the bathroom and Orihime had the room.

Orihimes team tapped on the balcony glass window. She put on her sweater and went to let them in. "You guys were out all night?" Orihime shut the door after they flew in

"It was Tsubaki's idea we said we should come back before 9 pm but he wanted to stay out late" Shuno answered

"It's okay I don't mind. I'm glad nothing happened to you but we're going home." Orihime sat down on the bed and put her shoes on

"Already? Vacation doesn't last long enough" Lily said

"Yeah tell me about it" she tied her last shoe, she went over to the mirror and brushed her hair, "Did you guys enjoy vacation?"

"It was such a relief from beating up bad guys and fighting" Baigon commented

"Really? I kinda miss that" Tsubaki said

"And healing" Shuno and Ayame said together

"But I think that you and Ichigo enjoyed this a lot didn't you?" Lily hinted

"How's he treating you Orihime? He's treating you like you should be treated right?" Tsubaki asked a little angry

"Yes Tsubaki" Orihime said

Just then Ichigo came out of the bathroom, "Are you ready Orihime?"

"Orihime?"

She was out on the balcony looking at the water play with the moonlight taking one last look at the ocean. Ichigo came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know it's really pretty. I'll never forget my vacation here with you but we need to go now"

"Back in the hairpins" Orihime said as six glowing fairy-like creatures flew back to their hairpins

Orihime smiled and turned in his arms. She hugged him and they stepped back into the door.

Ichigo shut the light off and walked out with her, "Dad?" Ichigo yelled for a response

"Kitchen!" he said

They went to the kitchen to find him fixing himself a coffee to keep him awake for the long drive ahead.

"Dad where are my sis…"

"In the car waiting. I suggest you two get in there too. I'm just gonna lock up and we'll be on our way"

"Okay Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime said taking Ichigos hand and taking him to the car. They went through the front door and got inside the van.

Karin was asleep and Yuzu was listening to her ipod.

Isshin got into the car and started it. He backed up and they took one final look at the beach. They drove off into the distance. Gone.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

The 'Now Entering Karakura Town' sign was a long long way away behind them. They drove up to the driveway. "Wake up kids" Isshin said yawning, "We're here"

Orihime got off Ichigo's shoulder she looked around, "We're home?" Ichigo asked his hearing wasn't as good seeing as he had just woken up.

"Yeah" she said getting that feeling again when she knows she's in Karakura, "Feels like home" She went to the back of the car and got out her bag and her surfboard, "Speaking of which I have to go there. I had a wonderful time Mr. Kurosaki see you later. Stay cool girls. See you tomorrow at school Ichigo"

"Bye Orihime" Said the girls to a walking-away Orihime

"Wait Orihime!" Ichigo said before he lost her

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure lets go then"

As always they talked about a lot of stuff until finally arriving at her house. She unlocked the door, "Do you want to come in?"

"Just for a little while" He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He followed her to her bedroom, she went into the bedroom to change to go to sleep. She came back out shortly. "Thanks for walking me home again Ichigo."

"Well I can't have you walk this late by yourself can I?"

She went up to him, "You really do care about me don't you?" She kissed him on the cheek again, he smiled. "I need to go to sleep. Schools tomorrow and it's 5:23 am" she got into her bed. Ichigo pulled the sheets over her body.

"You need anything? I can stay with you all night if you want"

"You know I always want you with me. But you have to go home and sleep."

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek goodnight, "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Mmm-hmm" she said before drifting to sleep. He brushed back the hair on her forehead with his hand. "So beautiful" he whispered "If only she knew how I feel. If only she knew that she's my first thought waking up and my last thought going to sleep and everything in between. Good night princess, I'm never too far away that I can't come to you" he walked out of her room and closed her door. He showed himself out and closed the door and hurried home to his bed calling him.

* * *

**At School**

"No way! She kissed you?!" Keigo exclaimed

"On the cheek! On my cheek! Keigo she didn't kiss me on the lips!" Ichigo corrected

"Who gives a shit?! Getting any kind of kiss is good enough to get especially from Orihime! Ichigo you dog you!" he punched him lightly in his arm

"I had suspected this would have happened over vacation. So did you go all the way with her?"

"RENJI!! WHAT A QUESTION TO ASK!! No I didn't, you sick twisted…"

"Leave him alone guys, what happened between him and Orihime is for only him and Orihime to know of. There's no reason to annoy the answers out of him guys"

"Thanks for backing me up Chad" Ichigo said

"Sure. And I'm happy this happened you guys make a cute couple"

"Just make sure you treat her right Ichigo" Urryu said

"Of course I will. I don't let anyone else treat her wrong so why would I?"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"So Ichigo has balls after all" Rukia stated

"It was a simple kiss on the cheek Rukia" Orihime said

"Hey a few days ago he was too shy to do even that."

"Rukia's right, he was always around you but too scared to make a move up until now" Rangiku said, "This is great for you and Ichigo, Orihime."

"Yeah I guess so huh" Orihime smiled brightly

* * *

**Later That Day**

After walking Orihime home Ichigo went to his own house and when he entered the house he found his family packing. "You guys goin somewhere again?" Ichigo asked taking his shoes off.

"Yeah camping, you wanna come?" Yuzu asked

"Camping? When?" "

We're leaving as soon as Dad finds his fishing gear" Karin answered

"How long are you guys going for?"

"4 full days of fishing, tent making, s'more making, and everything on the list from A-Z! You comeing?" Isshin said finding his gear and looking absolutely ridiculous in a green fishing outfit with little fish hooks and orange boots and a fishing pants to prevent the water from coming inside

"No Dad I think I'm gonna just chill at home"

"Okay suit yourself kiddo"

"See you in four days Ichigo" Yuzu hugged her big brother

"Don't burn down the house" Karin said jokingly as she hugged him

"We'll wait in the car for you daddy"

"Okay girls!" Isshin stayed where he was, "Now Ichigo remember to put the trash out today at night so they'll pick it up in the mourning. Yuzu made food and there's leftovers in the oven and fridge, pick up your laundry on the dryer and here's 68 bucks in case of emergency." he handed him money.

"Okay Dad, see you in four days."

"Hey that's right four days with the house to yourself. If you want you can invite Orihime over and pull on the Kurosaki charm do your thing and before you know it, eh heh heh heheh!!" He nudged him and moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively, "She'll be all yours for four nights, all alone, just you and her"

"Okay get your ass outta here!" He pushed his father out the door.

"Remember what I said. All yours for four nights you and her to do WHATEVER you want. C'mon Ichigo! Seize The Opportunity! Oh and the keys to the house are on your desk don't forget!" and with that he got out and shut the door.

Ichigo laughed to himself. He went over to the couch and plopped down. He got out his cell phone to check the time. He thought about Orihime. She was all his for four days, and today _was_ a Friday, so why not do something together? He opened his cell phone and pushed number 1 on his speed dial.

"Hey Ichigo" Orihime said after reading the caller Id on her cell, "What's up?"

"Orihime? You want to do something with me tonight?"

"Sure. Like?"

"You want to go to the park with me?"

"Of course I do! What time?"

"8:30-ish tonight?"

"I'll be there"

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone smell that? (sniff sniff) yes things are definitely gonna get citrusy in the next chapter **LEMON!!** Ladies and Gentlemen yes there will be a **LEMON** in the next chapter of **More Than Just Friends **By yours truly **Gigglez1992!! **show me some love review and I will update this as soon as possible. I'm out!!! 


	9. More Than Just Friends

**A/N:** Yes!! here it is! The update and your promised lemon! Get ready to lose your minds guys! Lose your minds!!

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**More Than Just Friends**

Soon the time to leave had come. She had changed from her school uniform into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Orihime brushed her hair and put her hairpins in. She took her hoodie sweater off the hook and put it on over her head because it didn't have a zipper. She grabbed her keys and cell phone and left the house.

'8:32' She thought, 'I wonder if he's already there he did say 8:30-ish" she walked. On her way she heard laughing ahead of her, regardless she kept walking.

The guys continued laughing and talking and bumping fists together. It was four of them altogether. The same age as Orihime. Definitely gang related judging by their clothes and numerous tattoos. They looked ahead and stayed quiet once they saw her the orange long-haired beauty ahead of them. The boy in the middle whispered to his other friends. The boys who were already whispered to, passed it on to the ones who didn't. When it was known by everyone, they burst into a wave of snickering. Orihime got a little nervous, 'Why does this always happen to me?' she thought

They weren't so far apart now, each second nearing each other 2 steps closer. When they had met up they stood in a wall of boys. She expected them to part a way for her to walk through. "Excuse me" she said hoping they would finally part.

"A sexy voice to match a sexy body, boys " said the leader of the gang aloud

"I see. You going somewhere baby?" One approached her

"I am, so you can see why I have to go" She walked around him, but when she did the leader took her in his arms, "What are you doi-...!!" she yelled

"What does it look like I'm doing? You're staying here with us. Wherever you're going right here will be much more exciting. We can show you a good time can't we boys?" he grinned back at them

"Great time. The best you ever had. We'll all be part of the action. We're gonna have such a good time together and do it again over and over till we get bored" he approached her taking his sweater off.

Orihime was nobodys object. She lifted her knee up and hit him in that place that was created on boys meant only to be treated nicely. He groaned loudly and fell to the ground on his knees holding the spot. "What girl would want you now?!?!" she laughed swinging her foot up and kicking his chin, she turned around and ran

"Ooh that hot-ass bitch!!" a boy said running after her. "Hurry up our toy is running away!!" the rest of the boys ran for her

She ran quickly, they were far behind her. She turned a corner. The boys turned the same corner, the first guy who turned rammed himself into Orihimes leg waiting there for him he fell to the ground holding his stomach. The next boy was swept by Orihimes leg hitting the back of his feet, he instantly fell to the ground and hit his head hard. The next person got a knee to his back and a throw to the wall making him hit his forehead, he fell to the ground feeling light-headed.

"Your offer sounds very tempting I'm sure. But I'm not interested" she turned around and bumped into someone. The person turned her around so her back would be on his chest, he arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides in the embrace. She looked at the persons face and gasped. It was the leader she had hit just moments ago. "What you did back there wasn't very nice" he said intimidatingly he picked her up so her feet weren't touching the ground anymore, "And if you think I'm gonna be gentle with you after that well you got another thing coming. Actually four things and four boys and one girl coming."

The boys got up slowly and groaned angrily rubbing the places that were hit. They finally got on their feet. The leader chuckled then gasped hard leaning forward almost falling. She felt his grip loosen then letting go. She dropped to the ground and fell on the floor due to suddenly losing the muscle over her legs. She pushed herself up using her arms. Orihime looked at the one who was previously holding her. Something else caught her attention.

"Ichigo" she gasped

The leader turned around to look at the one who had punched his back. Once he did he got another hard punch to his stomach. The boys gasped.

Ichigo looked at them angrily. "Look there's no reason to get mad dude. If you want in on her, you can join in too." The boys tried to convince him

"This girl is my best friend. I'm more than mad or angry. I'm PISSED!!!" they could tell this was gonna get worse before it gets any better he kicked one with a round-house to the ribs sending him flying and the next a punch to the nose causing blood to spew out followed by an elbow to his stomach. The last got a power kick to his stomach as well and cracks were heard. They all groaned painfully on the ground. "Now this all could have been prevented if you just hadn't messed with her. I'm getting ready to kick more ass unless you all get the hell out of here and don't come near her ever again. If you do I'll make SURE it never happens again EVER. I'm counting you down. 3...2" by then they all got off the floor running away limping.

Orihime stared at her hero. Ichigo looked back at her. "Are you okay Orihime?"

"I'm fine" a shot of pain shot through her as she tried to pick herself up, "Aughh!" she dropped down again

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am. That boy just squeezed me too hard when he put his arms around me and on top of that i had to fight" a hand appeared in front of her face. It belonged to Ichigo. She took it and held on as he pulled her up with almost no effort. He embraced her rocking back and forth knowing how scared she must have been.

"How could anyone want to hurt you?" Ichigo whispered

"Their intention wasn't to fight with me. They wanted something only women can give to men."

"Oh. Those bastards" He growled.

"Thanks for saving me and protecting me"

"You've always been mine to protect Orihime" Ichigo smiled, "Do you still want to go to the park with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you Ichigo" He walked with her, Orhime stood closer to Ichigo seeking protection. In response he put his arm around her securing her.

Soon it was dark by then they had arrived at the park. Lied down on the tallest hill and looked up at the stars. Orihime rested her head on his chest with his arm around her on her waist. "That one looks like a flower." Orihime pointed

"Hey yeah, I see it" Ichigo smiled, "And look at that one, it looks like a sword, my zanpaktou" he pointed

"Wow. Look, that one looks like a heart, how cute" she giggled

"And that ones a fist" he said excitedly

"You're all about fighting, Ichigo" she giggled again

"What? No I'm not" he protested

"It's true you see a sword and a fist two of which you always use to fight. Use your imagination."

"I did and I saw a sword and a fist" he said

"Next you're gonna see a hollow, who knew the night sky was so violent?"

"Okay" he said looking around, "Okay something not fight related, looking, looking... See there?" he pointed once her found one. "It looks like a star. Not a single star you see all over the sky now, but the star formation, five points. One, two, three, four, five" he drew them with his finger.

"I see it" She answered, "That's so cool. Oh, I don't see it anymore. A cloud is in the way" She looked at the size of the cloud, "This is gonna take a while" soon after her comment she gasped

"Orihime? What is it?"

"I just felt something on my cheek" she touched her cheek and it was wet "Water? Rain?"

"No, not today at least. The weather man said it's only gonna rain Wednesday next week" suddenly lighting cut the sky with thunder shouting it poured down increasing with each passing second, "Damn weatherman!!" he shouted angrily. He got up pulling Orihime with him.

Quickly they pulled their hoods on from their sweaters. He took her hand and ran. "Ichigo! Where are we going?!"

"My house it's closer!"

The rain grew harder and harder, the wind blew against them making it colder on their soaked jeans and sweaters, "Isn't it right of here?!"

"Yeah! But it's faster this way except it takes more work!" he yelled so she could hear him over the sound of the rain and wind blowing his voice away.

"What do you mean more work?!" she looked ahead and saw a big fence with vertical bars and a horizontal on connecting them at the very top. They looked at the fence and let go of each others hands and jumped up grabbing hold of the bar and pulling their bodies up over and let go, landing on the ground with a grunt. He took her hand again and pulled her along with him she saw flat ground ahead and a tree.

They got closer with each step. The flat ground had a ditch in it, a big ditch. When they reached it they jumped up and held onto a branch, swung from it, let go and landed on the other side.

They ran two more blocks when they hit another fence like the one before. Again they jumped over it using their arms to guide them safely over. Running one more block they reached Ichigo's house. They hurried under the shade away from the rain. He pulled her by his side getting her out of the rain.

He jiggled the door handle, "Locked!" he shouted mentally cursing at himself imagining the keys sitting on his desk.

"So what do we do?" Orihime asked shivering

He thought about her question as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying his best to warm her up even though his cold wet hands weren't helping much. "My room window!" he pulled her around the corner.

They stood out side his window in the pouring rain. "How do we get up there?!" Orihime asked.

"Just follow me!" 'Okay, now how does Toshiro do this?' He thought. Ichigo jumped up and took hold of the roof. Letting loose one hand he wiggled the window. Successful in getting it open a little and sticking his fingers in the small opening he pulled it to the left and soon got it open all the way. He put his feet on the windowsill and let go of the roof. Ichigo jumped over his bed and landed on the other side. "It's okay Orihime! Come up!!" he yelled down to her.

She heard him. Orihime jumped up and took hold of the roof. She too, put her feet on the windowsill. She let go and put her hands on the sides. "Don't step on the bed" he requested, seeing as how she was just as soaked as he was. She jumped over the bed to where he was.

"We're gonna get sick if we don't get outta these wet clothes." Ichigo said closing the window, cutting off the entrance to any cold wind and covering the night with a curtain and switching the light on.

He turned around. They both took their hoods off, revealing their still dry orange hair. Ichigo turned around and took his sweater off. Orihime turned around and took off her sweater as well. Both took off their shirts, shoes, socks, and pants. Leaving them in just undergarments.

Ichigo turned around to see Orihime's back turned to him. He saw her white bra straps and curved sides and the vally of her back that she'd clearly been working out recently. His eyes traveled lower down to her perfectly formed ass with booty panties on, lower to her long legs still soaked from her jeans. 'Orihime really has grown up from the one i knew three years ago' She ran a hand through her straight hair and turned around to look at him.

Orihimes hand was still in her hair. Looking at him, she realized that he was just in his boxers. 'Hmm.' She thought, 'Has he always been so strong and muscular? I look at his chest and abs and I like it. I mean, who doesn't like a man who works out?'

It had then occurred to Ichigo that he had Orihime in his room alone, half naked. Ichigo thought back and could have sworn he told her to take her clothes off and she did, no questions asked and that he was half naked as well. "Ichigo?" a voice asked

"Huh?"

"You okay? You look lost in your own little world right now"

"Uhm oh no, i'm fine really, I just..."

Orihime looked down at herself and suddenly figured that he was looking at her, well lets just say two things that are very big. "I see" she laughed

"Sorry" he apologized

"No it's okay really, I don't mind" She said smiling

'What does that mean? She doesn't mind because she gets it a lot? or it was because it was me staring at... them?'

The lights flickered repeatedly then died. "O-Orihime? I can't see you"

She reached out for one of his hands, "I'm right here" she said

"The lights went out"

"I noticed"

"I have candles in my closet" he said walking to his closet and sliding it open he felt around for candles and he got out towels, "Here" he handed her a towel to dry herself with. He felt around and finally found what he was looking for, "Help me spread these around the room?"

"Sure" she agreed

He felt around and found a lighter. He pressed the button repeatedly until he got a flame, he handed one to Orihime. She lighted it as well, now they could see each other. Ichigo handed her five small candles and he kept the other five. She spread the candles about the room and lighted each one of them as he did the same. Soon the room was dimmed, illuminated with a pleasing scent.

Ichigo got both of their lighters and put them back in his closet. Orihime dried her arms and legs with the towel that Ichigo gave her. He watched her dab herself lightly, staring at her subconsciously. He didn't understand why he was staring at her so much, seeing her like this was kind of like seeing her at the beach in her bathing suit, except... this was way more lacy and sexy, and Victoria's Secret lingerie.

Orihime walked up to him, "Thanks for the towel" At that moment lighting and thunder went off in the sky. Orihime yelped and threw her arms around Ichigo, causing him to do nothing else except to wrap his arms around her waist leaving them in a tight embrace.

They realized that this was the exact same situation, in the exact same room, in exact same spot, where this happened three years ago, when Ichigo and Orihime first met as kids. Except they weren't kids anymore, they were now teens who grew up together since that day.

Orihime looked up at the one holding her so tightly, as he looked back down at her. Moment ever so silent, only eyes communicating. She moved her hands to his shoulders, looking closely she noticed a long scar going down each of his shoulders. She made a sad face, how anybody can endure this kind of pain was unknown to her, a scar that could only be noticed by someone standing as close as she was to him. This was probably made by Renji Abarai by his Zanpactou digging in him deeply and then pulling back brutally slicing him tearing him apart, how he still won? She had no idea, but she knew that was Ichigo, finding a way to win. She focused spirit energy to the tips of her fingers making them glow, she her fingers on each one of his two scars and ran them down slowly, when her finger passed the scar it disappear, erasing it, no, healing this scar.

When Orihime was done, she looked up at him, to see him smiling at her slightly. His expression turned serious now. Three years ago when their faces were this close and their lips were just a half an inch away from touching and he didn't take a chance to go that half an inch further, wasn't going to repeat itself.

Ichigo looked Orihime in the eyes. He tilted his head to the side slowly as she went the other way. They looked each other in the eyes one last time before closing their own. Leaning in together, their embrace got tighter. Lips touched softly, butterflies fluttered, and hearts went light as they shared their first kisses with anybody, ever. She pressed her body against him. He kissed her more passionately, feeling her press chest against his, excited him even more.

Ichigo walked forward making her walk backwards. They sat down on the bed kissing each other passionately. Ichigo kissed her once more. "Orihime?" he whispered

"Yeah?" she whispered back

"I just wanted to let you know that, what we're about to do is the way I truly feel about you and I hope you return my feelings, thruout these past three years we've been best friends, and now we became more. I love you, not just as a friend... I think I always have."

"I love you too, more than just a friend" Orihime said

Ichigo smiled, hearing exactly what he wanted to hear from her. He learned in tilting his head to the side as she tilted hers to the opposite. Lips connected, butterflies flew, sparks shocked, and feelings of the purist love boosted.

Ichigo put his arm around Orihime his hand on her back and pulling her closer to him. She moved closer to him, she placed her hands on his chest, Ichigo twisted his body onto hers so her back was now on the bed and he was on her side.

Ichigo moved his lips along hers and she had to admit for his first time he was pretty good. She just followed his example. They continued to share each others first kisses ever. Ichigo licked her lips getting her to open her mouth a little, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other massaging gently.

Ichigo then moved his lips down to her soft neck, he felt her press her breasts into his chest. This caused his eyes to widen, he blushed lightly.

Neither thought that the person they had grown up playing every kind of tag imaginable, playing hide and go seek, the person they had talked with about of anything and everything, that they would soon fall deeply in love with each other.

The love they'd felt about each other was indiscribable but it was there.

He let his tongue caress her neck as he kissed nipped and sucked her soft skin, feeling a small moan come up her neck as he smiled knowing he was what caused her to do that. Orihime put her hands on his muscled chest she had craved since she saw him with his shirt off. Feeling his strong muscles she rubbed her fingers on them.

He enjoyed her touch. After taking in a smell of her sweet-smelling perfume on her neck he moved down to her collarbone planting gentle kisses along her clean, soft, smooth skin. Nipping and receiving moans from her lips.

Ichigo continued his journey moving slowly down letting his warm breath kiss her skin. Stopping just above her bra he looked at her, she looked back nodding. He examined her bra. Searching for a way to take it off, he put his fingers under the straps and felt wherever they may lead. He felt a connection at the very back. He twisted the straps "How do you... uhh?.."

"Unhook the straps" she said

He heard a click and her bra loosened. Ichigo took the bra straps and slid them off her shoulders slowly. Completely taking her bra off and throwing it wherever it may land, he gazed at her large breasts taking one in his hand and squeezed gently. "It's so soft" he said

"Mmm-hmm" she moaned, her eyes closed, enjoying and savoring his touch. Ichigo bent his head down and took her breast in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand. Licking and sucking gently. "Ichigo..." she moaned. Orihime dug her hands in his orange hair running through slowly.

He continued then went to the other breast awaiting its turn.

Ichigo went up the same trail and to her lips again. His tongue tasted her again.

Orihime pushed Ichigo onto his back. Their lips still together. Still kissing him, she let her hands go onto his hard chest, her fingers rubbed his wide muscled chest. 'He's so strong' Orihime thought. Going further her fingers played with his ripped abs. Then her hands went smoothly up his sides and to his arms feeling his biceps and squeezing. Her hands went to his shoulders feeling the strong muscles there too.

Ichigo reached for her wrists and turned over so now he was back on top. His fingers inter wined with hers and placed one hand above her and his other hand rubbed her waist, feeling her curves, she moaned. Orihimes hand rested on his chest.

Their lips broke apart into a now panting breath.

Orihime realized something she had felt for a while but wasn't sure what it was. Her eyes widened when she thought about it.

Ichigo looked at her. Orihime put her face on the side of his. She nuzzled her nose along his cheek. He closed his eyes, loving her soft touch.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo whispered in her ear.

"Yes" she whispered back, "I've been ready"

Ichigo turned his head. He went to work on her neck again. "Ichigo?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"You don't by chance have any condoms do you?" She asked shyly

Ichigo thought back to just before his father left. "If you do decide to do this with Orihime" Isshin said, "Safety first" he handed him a small package

He opened his drawer beside his dresser and pulled out that small package. "Here" he handed it to her

His hands went down her curves to the hem of her panties. Pulling them down slowly. She kicked them off. Leaving her completely naked. "It's your turn" she whispered

Orihime went down his abs and to the start of his boxers. She pulled down slowly. Ichigo kicked them off as well. Orihime couldn't help but look down at it. He blushed. "Impressive" she whispered. She opened up the package and got out the condom. Orihime put it on him.

"Your first time?" he asked partially knowing the answer but wanting to know for sure

"Yes"

"Mine too" he was right in front of her entrance. Looking at her, she nodded.

He went in slowly. Orihime made a soft hurt noise, "Are you okay? Did i hurt you?" Ichigo asked worriedly

Orihime relaxed soon afterwards, "I'm fine Ichigo"

Ichigo proceeded with his steady pace. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him better acess. They continued, time went by.

Ichigo went on. Each moaning out their pleasure. Orihime dug her nails into his back, mean she enjoyed what he was doing. Hear her moan his name. The candles burning britely as their love. His pace becoming faster and faster, Orihime moaned pleasurably.

They came together. Ichigo collapsed onto Orihime due to exhaustion. Then he rolled to the side of her. Orihime cuddled up against him. He put his arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. Ichigo pulled the blankets over them covering their nude bodies. Orihime rested her head on his chest as she'd always done. They dozed off into a sleep. Who knew one day their sleepovers would turn into this?

More Than Just Friends?... I'd say so... Absolutely

* * *

**A/N:** That was really intense wasn't it? That turn you on?? Calm down. This took me so long to update I know! I had my damn finals all this week and some of last week! if i wasn't doing the projects, I was studying for the tests! I think I did good though. But did I do okay on the chapter? A little over the line of Sexyness?! Whoo! Well tell me if you guys liked this or not. I hope you guys really really enjoyed this! I keep writing, you keep reviewing Deal? 


	10. The Long Awaited Relationship

**A/N:** Thank You to those who read my story and special Thank You to those who actually reviewed much love!! After reading all your reviews I found comments of those satisfied and those not but still liked the previous chapter, sorry. I know I could have done way better. As for Kristy's request to make a Toshiro and Momo fic, I know them and their history together, but I don't feel I know enough, but I'll do some research and see what I can come up with. To Kemento No Repato, the point to the condom was not to protect her from STDs but rather to protect her from getting pregnant. To Hitokiri Angel Thank You!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! right back at ya! and Happy New Year 2008!! Yes all my wishes came true. To all my readers as well!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2008!! Oh god!! I have to write this!

**More Than Just Friends**

**The Long Awaited Relationship**

Ichigo opened his eyes slightly, then getting used to the mourning light, he opening his eyes wider. A pleasant smell reached his nose. It smelled sweet, he liked it. He realized it was Orihime. Her head and hand still rest on his chest peacefully. He smiled, remembering why she was there. His hand caressed her shoulders. Her eyes opened.

"Good Mourning" he said

"Mourning" she whispered

"How'd you sleep?"

"How do you think I slept? Last night was amazing" she smiled

"Yeah" He took her hand in his and caressed it with his thumb.

"Do you still love me?" she asked

Ichigo gave her an odd expression, even though she wasn't looking at her. "Of course I still love you." He kissed her hand. " With all my heart." He kissed her hand again. "Always and forever" he kissed her hand once more. "For the rest of my life." Ichigo put her beside him and turned on his side so his face was just above hers, "I love you" Orihime blushed. "I love you too... Always and forever for the rest of my life" Ichigo pressed his lips on hers. He had placed the hand he was holding had fingers intertwined with his above her head on her pillow. Feeling a sudden need, want, and urge for Orihime, he lifted his knee and put it on the other side of her so now he was straddling her.

Parting her lips with his tongue he quickly found hers and they caressed each other.

He took her other hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, and with that hand, he also put it above her head. Leaving her unable to touch him or do some other kind of teasing that drives him crazy when she does it. Having done that, his lips left hers and started a trail down her jaw bone and to her neck gently nipping and sucking. It was his turn to play the game.

She squirmed under him. She let go of his hand. Ichigo didn't allow her to get away that easy. He pinned her wrists back down. Orihime tried to twist out of his soft but firm grip. Wanting to get away and run her hands over him. "Ichigo" she moaned softly, "What are you doing to me?" she whispered against his ear suductively so her tongue would lick his ear every so often.

"Taking a tour" he said warmly.

**Monday Mourning At School**

"Captain, please tell Renji get off my back!" Rangiku finally turned around to Renji who was following her

"Easy you two" Toshiro said to both of them

"She won't admit it sir" Renji said

"God, you are so nosey!! Yes!! Okay?! Gin and **are** in a happy relationship there!" She yelled

Renji stood where he was looking like a little boy who had been scolded. "See Rukia didn't believe me when I told her so now she knows" he said quietly

"That's great Rangiku, I'm happy to know that things finally worked out for you and Gin" Rukia congratulated

Rangiku smiled.

"When were you going to tell me about this Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, "Your my lieutenant, I'm supposed to know about every little thing that goes on in your life"

"Yes I am your lieutenant and in the same sense I should know everything about you, yet I had to find out about you and Momo by myself"

"Hey Momo and myself grew up together. You and Gin grew up together, Renji and Rukia grew up together, we're best friends you know? Like Ichigo and Orihime, they grew up together too."

"You didn't see Ichigo and Orihime doing QUITE a bit of canoodling out in the hallway this mourning?" Rangiku smirked

Renji spit out his orange juice in hurried surprise. Rukia had a smile curving at her lips, "I knew it!" Chad smiled as well. Uryuu had his eyes widened and jaw hanging

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah" she continued, "Talk of the school. Apparently they had taken a little trip out to the beach over break. They had spent quite some time alone together." They all looked at her. "They're happily going out now. Happy couple. Good for them. I always told my girl Orihime to take a chance on him. Glad she did"

"So... this means they're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Uryuu asked

"That's right" Rangiku answered

Uryuu sighed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he got out a 100. Folded it and gave it to Chad. "I honestly didn't think it would happen"

"I did" Chad put the money in his wallet.

"That's so rude, you put a bet on your own friends to see who would end up together as a couple" Rangiku scolded

"Looks like Chad bet on the right pair of horses" Renji smiled. "How could you not believe it would happen? It was so obvious" Rukia said

"100 is a lot of money to bet to see who would end up together" Rangiku commented

"We know, our bet was only 50" Uryuu said

"Then aren't you gonna give him his change Chad?"

"We had two bets to see who would end up together and I lost that one too... oops"

Rangiku showed a mad expression, "And which couple would that be, Uryuu??" she said in a warning tone

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." Uryuu tried to think of a way out of the shit he buried himself in.

"YOU JERK!!!!!!" Rangiku sped toward him enraged and ready to fight.

"Run Uryuu run your ass far!!!" Renji advised as Uryuu took it

"I'm gonna kill your ass!!" she ran after him

**15 Minutes Later**

"You're so beautiful Orihime" Ichigo had his arm around a giggling Orihime holding her closely to him and nuzzling his head against hers. The walked down the hallway. "Aww, Ichigo"

"Ohhh shit! The rumors are true!!"

The couple looked up at the speaker and let go of each other blushing. "No, no, don't let us stop you by all means please continue"

"Shut up Renji" Ichigo scolded

"What did I tell you Ichigo?" Rukia gloated

"Somehow I always knew" Toshiro said

"Hell if I should have known" Uryuu rubbed his bruised cheek and broken glasses

"It's about time" Chad smiled

"Whoo! Way to go Orihime!" Rangiku said

"Stop it you guys you're embarrassing her" Ichigo said looking at Orihime blushing more and more

"This is wonderful whats happening here look at this" Ikkaku laughed.

"It's beautiful" Yumichika flipped his hair

"Thank you for your support on us" Orihime said

"I've been supporting you on this for a long time. I'm glad this happened." Rangiku said

"Me too." Orihime smiled. Ichigo smiled at his girlfriend.

"So how did all this happen?" Ikkaku asked

The couple thought of a story on how to tell them. Then the blushed suddenly. "We uhm..." Ichigo said

"WHOA!!" they all exclaimed

"Damn! Ichigo you player! Nicely done!" Ikkaku clapped

"Well I just needed proof but okay that works too!" Renji laughed

"You want proof Renji? You want proof? Here's your proof!" Ichigo took Orihime in his arms and lowered her at an angle to which she squealed for. Ichigo let his lips down onto hers and pressed, kissing her. Orihime wrapped one leg around his leg and arms around his neck. He put his arms around his waist. The "audience" whooed and whistled and shouted obnoxious comments.

After 10 seconds, he stood them up straight again, quite breathless

**Lunchtime That Day**

"Did you guys hear about Ichigo and Orihime?" Tatsuki asked her two friends

"Who hasn't?" asked Ryo

"I haven't" said a red-head girl, "Something wrong with Orihime?"

"No in fact she's happier than ever... with Ichigo" answered Tasuki

"Oh, you mean their friendship. Yes everyone knows they're best friends. Who doesn't know that?" Said the red-head with glasses (getting the feel of who this is?)

"No not that, of course everyone knows that! They're going out" Ryo said

"As in a boyfriend girlfriend kind of relationship?"

"That's right"

"My Hime is going out with Ichigo?!"

"Well now she's Ichigos 'Hime' you know I knew it would turn out this way. It was just a matter of time." Tatsuki

"I totally agree" said Ryo

"Yeah I mean don't you see the happy couple right over there under the genorous shade of that tree?" Tatsuki pointed.

They saw them sitting under a tree along with many other friends. Just laughing and cracking jokes amongst each other, enjoying eachothers company. Orihime was sitting down laid back against the tree. Ichigo was lying down on the soft grass, resting his head on her lap as a pillow. She gently bushed his spiky hair back repeatedly, creating a relaxing and soothing feeling for him. Chizuru saw Ichigo say something to Orihime, to which Orhime smiled warmly to, she leaned forward and gave him a long kiss.

Tatsuki and Ryo awed to the adorable sight while Chizuru gasped loudly.

'This can't happen' the red-head thought, 'It can't happen! Hime is mine! She's so adorable!! She can't be with Ichigo! I can't believe she kissed him!' she turned to look at them again, they were still kissing. 'Oh my god!! NO!! I won't give her up that easy! I've had my eyes on her for a long time. More than Ichi- well maybe not as long as Ichigo has but still"

"Hey Chizuru?" Ryo asked, trying to get her down from outer space

'Well if Hime is happy, I can let this happen I guess"

"Hel-lo?" Tatsuki said

"What am I saying?! No way!! I can't let it happen!"

"Chizuru don't make Tatsuki get pissed off now" Ryo said

'I can't let it happen... I WON"T!!"

"HONSHO!!!!!!" Tatsuki yelled

Chizuru jumped in surprise, "Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking, you're trying to think of a way to end Ichigo and Orihimes relationship! I won't let you do it! Everybody has been waiting for this for a long time coming this long awaited relationship" (she looks at you) "And I mean everybody... So don't try to fuck this up for them!"

"But if Orihime fell for somebody else or stopped loving him, that'd be okay right? It wouldn't be my fault right?" Chizuru asked

Tatsuki and Ryo lifted an eyebrow, "Uh yeah I guess if Orihime fell for somebody else or stopped loving Ichigo, but I HIGHLY doubt that that would EVER happen. Don't you give her bad made-up rumors to encourage her to do that. Because we WILL find out" Tatsuki and Ryo gave her a warnful, threatening look. "Lets go Ryo"

"Don't worry you guys!" Chizuru yelled after them, "I'll just give her a little nudge, no maybe a push, no maybe a _**shove**_... in the right direction" she smirked and had an evil expression.

**A/N:** That Bitch!!! Only one person knows whats gonna happen next and that's me! _**I**_ make up the future of this story! What's Chizuru's evil plan? Whats she coming up with?? What's she gonna do??? You wanna know???? Tune in for the next exciting episode- er- chapter of...

**More Than Just Friends... By: Gigglez1992** ( I always wanted to say that)


	11. Chizurus Plan

**A/N:** Yes the story has yet to end...

* * *

**More Than Just Friends **

**Chizurus Plan**

It was a brand new day. The sun was shineing. The breeze was cool. Everyone was happy at Karakura High School. Except for one displeased red-headed girl. Chizuru Honsho. "Damn!" She cursed. "I want to break them up but I don't have a plan." she paced around in the empty girls bathroom. "What can I do? Make her fall for me?" she paced around some more thinking, "Yes!! That would work perfectly! If she falls for me then she won't like Ichigo!" The school bell rang for everyone to start the day. Chirzuru grabbed her briefcase. "I have a plan" She rubbed her hands eagerly.

She stepped into her first class happily. She saw Orihime and skipped to her. "Good Mourning Orihime!!!" she said loudly right in her face.

"Ahh!" Orihime screamed out of surprise and a little bit frightened.

"Oh I'm sorry Orihime! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright uh... good mourning Chizuru" she laughed nervously

"How are you today?!"

"I feel happier than ever. I thought it was impossible to feel happiness this great." She said rubbing up against Ichigos shoulder. Orihime closed her eyes. She opened them again five seconds later to see a burning red faced angry Chizuru with steam comeing out of her ears.

"Uhm... and how are you doing today Chizuru?"

Chizuru still had her same expression. Somehow she managed to hear Orihimes question. "Uh huh?! Oh I'm doing just great and marvalous!! hahaha!!!" she made an over powering laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Orihime asked a little nervously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?! But thank you for your concern!! You such a cute sweetheart!!!" she wrapped her arms around Orihime and pressed her face against hers and rubbed her cheeks.

"Chi... Chizu..." Orihime stuggled to get out of her grip. "Chizuru let go!!" she finally pushed her away a couple of steps.

"What did I do Hime?" she asked really wondering what she really did wrong

"Haven't I told you before that I hate when you do that?!" she said angrily and rubbing her cheek. "It's annoying and I don't want you to do it ever again!"

"Okay" she said quietly, "I won't do it again." 'I need more effective moves.'

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Orihime got out of her desk when Chizuru popped in front of her. "Hime! Want to eat lunch together?!"

"No thanks. Some other time maybe."

"Are you busy during lunch?"

"You could say that. I'm eating lunch with my boyfriend."

"Ichigo?"

"My one and only forever till the day I die"

"Your one and only?" she said slowly and softly. Chizuru couldn't let her go with Ichigo. "Orihime you **HAVE** to spend lunch with me" she looked to the spot where Orihime used to be. "Hime?" Orihime wasn't there anymore. She heard giggleing up the hall. It was the lovebirds. Ichigo had his arm around her waist. "What?" she whispered to herself, "How long did I space out for?" she walked down the hall to the exit. "Suddenly I don't matter in your world huh Hime?!" she growled softly

Chizuru ate lunch by herself beside a bush. Watching the couple from afar. Once in a while kissing each other, this set Chizuru on fire with rage.

Chizuru wished she could sit a little closer so she could listen to what they were saying to one another and what the other people around them were saying, like Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia and the others.

"Why is it that you go for him Hime? Why do you love him yet I'm the one who must say hi first so that you can so much as look and talk to me. It took me a while before I could hug you and then I learn you hate when I do that. I stopped even though it killed me to do it, even so I did it because it was what you wanted. I need an answer to why you don't think of me that way."

Chizuru growled when she saw Ichigo wrap his arms around Orihime. Then she saw him press and rub his cheeks against hers Orihime giggled happily. Suddenly her face went red with envy, "Oh! I get it!! It's a forbiden when I do it but when Ichigo does it it's the best thing in the world!! That's it right?! You don't like me doing that but when he does it you go wild for it!!"

She tried reading Ichigos lips when he whispered to Orihime, "Remember last night?" Chizuru said the words aloud when she read his lips. She gasped suddenly, "What happened last night?!" Chizuru thought about it and gasped, "They didn't!!!" She saw Orihime blush widely and giggle slightly. Putting two and two together, she gasped loudly, "They DID!!!! Oh Hime! You didn't let him do that to you my Hime!! Say it ain't so!! My poor innocent Hime!!" She began to sob loudly and exaggerated. Quickly she wiped a tear from her eye, "Don't worry Orihime!! I'm about to open your eyes! I'm about to let you see that you don't need Ichigo!"

* * *

**After School That Day**

Chizuru ran to Orihime with her arms wide open ready to squeeze her in a tight hug. "Hime!!!" SLAP!!! that was the sound of Chizurus forehead coming into hard contact with Orihimes palm. "Hime??"

"Remember what I told you today? You can't hug me like that. It's just a simple Hi now, Hi Chizuru" Orihime put her palm down.

"Uhm, Hi O-Orihime" Chizuru rubbed her burning forehead.

"How are you?"

"Not so good suddenly"

"Is it your forehead? Don't worry the redness will go away soon"

'Yes but the pain won't' "Yeah" she said softly

"You wanted something? You came to me for a reason?"

"Huh? Oh yes! I wanted to ask if you wanted to walk home together?"

"Not today, Ichigo and I are walking home together. I'm supposed to meet up with him right here"

'Suddenly you have no time for me Orihime' "Are you sure? I just saw Ichigo walk home"

"All alone?"

This gave Chizuru an idea. "No not alone"

"Chad? Uryuu?"

"A girl"

"A girl?"

"Mmm-hmm, a girl with red hair that goes here"

"Red-head? But you're the only red-head that goes to this school"

"Uhh, she's new"

"New?"

"She just transferred today"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't be worried though. What kind of crazy idiot would trade you for that girl? I mean you're the hottest girl in school and in town"

"No I'm not worried because I trust him and I know Ichigo loves me and I love him back." "Always and forever till the day I die" She whispered

"So... since Ichigo is walking home with that one girl... do you want to walk home with me?"

Orihime wished she could walk home with Ichigo but, "Yeah let's go" they walked out of school.

Two minutes after they left Ichigo arrived at the spot. "Orihime?" he said waiting for her voice. "Orihime? You around here?" No answer. 'Maybe she had to go to the bathroom and she'd be right back. I better wait.' he waited for three minutes and she still wasn't there, 'I hope she's not mad because I'm a little late to meet her. God I hope that's not the reason.' Deciding she'd never come, he left. 'I better apologize to her'

"Are you upset that Ichigo is walking home with that one girl?" Chizuru asked Orihime

"Nope, not at all" she smiled

"Have you ever thought about the possibility that he may be cheating on you?"

"No way Chizuru. It's not a possibility" Orihime said confidently

'No of course not. It's gonna take a lot more to make you distrust him huh Hime?' she thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... Chizuru got her shit together didn't she? Sorry this chapter is short and not as good as my other ones. I'll have more very soon. 


	12. Going About It The Wrong Way

**A/N:** Sooooo Sorry I hadn't updated sooner!!! I just remembered I even had this story on tap!! Hope it was worth the wait

* * *

**More Than Just Friends**

**Going About It The Wrong Way**

"You sure it was him??" Oihime asked

"Very sure. Positive. 100%. I walked right by them" she smiled

Orihime walked slowly with Chizuru. "You wanna come over right now??" Chizuru giggled happily, knowing she was with Orihime all alone.

"Uhh, no thank you" she declined politely

"What?? Why not Hime?"

"I might go over to Ichigo's later if he calls me"

"He might not even be home"

"Sure he would. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Think Orihime. He walked her home, they're all alone, the girl is pretty, he doesn't have you there with him, she might even invite him in, and from there on, who knows what may happen." She said trying to convince her

Orihime looked at her shoes sadly.

"You're probably not even on his mind" she said with fake sympathy

Orihime groaned. At this point she didn't want to even be around Chizuru, the only thing Chizuru succeeded in was upsetting her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay? Bye" she motioned to go down a separate street.

"Whoa!! Wait! What's wrong?! Was it something I said?" she feared she might've messed up her shot

Orihime continued to walk. "Hey do you hear me?" Chizuru asked

"It's a short cut home this way. I wanna get home fast suddenly my stomach hurts, I don't feel well."

"I'll walk you home and we'll just hang out at your house" Chizuru said already walking after her.

"No" she turned around to glare at her, "You'll just make me feel worse"

That stopped the red headed girl in her tracks. Speechless that she did the exact opposite of what kind of emotions she wanted to create in Orihime. 'Maybe it really is best to leave her alone' she walked slowly in the same direction she was headed before. Home.

Orihime continued to walk slowly a while later. Looking only at her shoes. Feeling as low as they were. "Baby?"

She looked up. "Ichigo" she was surprised to see him. "What are you doing in my neighborhood?" she asked

"What?? Look around you babe"

She saw familiar houses. Kids she had seen before. But they were not of her neighborhood. And whats more, she saw the Kurosaki Clinic.

"I-I-I didn't mean to come over here" she stuttered slowly

"So you... Walked here without even knowing it? Your body just kinda dragged you here?" he said confused.

Orihime knew it sounded strange. And it's not something that happens everyday, but that's the way it was. ".... Yeah" she whispered

"Huh" He said plainly. "Well since you're here you wanna come inside?" he said happy to see her

"Uhm no I.. My stomach hurts" she said hesitantly

"Oh sorry babe, I'll kiss your tummy to make you feel better" he put his hands on her waist

She backed up so that she wouldn't feel his touch, "No that's not necessary, thank you though"

"Okay well let's go inside, we can watch a movie if you want" he took her hand in his

"No Ichigo I gotta go, It's really important that I go, see you tomorrow at school" she struggled out of his hand

"Kay well give me a kiss" he bent down to her, but when he did, he turned her head to avoid his kiss. "Baby what's wrong??" he said with a worried look

"No-nothing" she looked at the ground refusing to look at his eyes

He looked at her, still with a worried expression on his face. He wasn't fooled by her. They've known eachother for so long. It didn't take much for him to figure it out that something was bothering her. What scared him even more, is that she didn't want to tell him. Orihime couldn't help it. She had to look at him, it pained her to see him that way and she showed a sad expression.

"I wish I could read your mind. But since I don't have that ability, please tell me what's on your mind." his tone was almost begging.

She looked down at the ground with her same expression. Orihime closed her eyes. Took a deep breath, exhaled, and nodded.

He took her hand again. "Let's go inside"

They stepped in the house. "Where's your family?" she asked

"Out"

"Oh" she calmed down thinking that it might be comforting, and she could talk freely.

They came to the couch and sat down. "So?" he was impatient and wanted to know as soon as possible

"Uhm... uhh... ohhh.." she groaned

He squeezed her hand gently. "Tell me. It's okay"

"I heard that you..." she looked her their hands, "Uhm, that you.." he could tell she was uncomfortable. "Uhm.. that you walked another girl home" she looked at his eyes finally.

Ichigo showed a confused expression. She didn't want him to play dumb and for him to act like he didn't know what was going on. She trusted him fully and compleately, if he said that he wasn't with anybody, she would believe it.

"I didn't do that" he said

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Orihime smiled lightly, then her expression went into a state of confusion.

"What is it?" he asked

"Just thinking"

"What about?"

"Well, I believe you when you tell me that you didn't walk another girl home. But now I'm confused on why she would tell me that"

"Who?"

"Chizuru"

"Chizuru told you that I walked another girl home?"

"Uh-huh"

"When?"

"After school when I was waiting for you. She came up to me saying she even saw you"

"Yeah, I'm wondering why she would make that up myself" he said "Maybe she thought she saw me when it was somebody else"

"She told me it was positive it was you because she walked right by you two."

Ichigo thought about Chizuru. Why she did it. How she was acting around Orihime. He thought of the possibility that Chizuru didn't want Orihime to be happy, 'Maybe that's why.' he thought, 'No, that couldn't be it. She's always so happy when she see's Orihime. She hugs her really hard and rubs her cheeks against hers. And gives her nice complements on how pretty she is and calls her Hime. The way she acts is almost as if she were a les......... Oh dear lord...' Ichigos eyes suddenly went wide with shock

Orhime looked up from the place on the wall she was staring at in thought and glanced at Ichigo, who still had his expression, "You okay??"

"No" he squeaked quietly

"Why?"

"Because... Chizu... ru... She's a... a"

"Yessssss???"

"Lesbian" he whispered. Feeling more shocked saying the word, than thinking it.

"Who?"

"Chizuru"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'm mistaken"

Orihime sat back in her seat. She looked at Ichigo and looked back at her hands. She looked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"What do I do??" She asked

"I don't know! Just tell her to back off!! Tell her you're flattered and that maybe she'll find a nice young girl out there for herself and that you're straight!"

"But that sounds so played out" she said

"Like I said I don't know! Just be like, 'Ichigo would be mad and he said, "Hands off my woman!!'"

"Ichigo-" she blinked

"It's true! I really am thinking, 'Chizuru hands the hell off my woman!! She's mine!!'. I can't stand the thought of losing you to anybody. Man or woman!"

"Oh Ichigo.." She smiled warmly. He looked at her. He smiled a little. She put her hands on his face. Carressed his cheeks with her thumbs. He looked at her, he could help but smile too. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He applied slight pressure, and so did she. The kiss was soft, and tender, the feelings they had toward eachother at the moment were of sincere care. It might've almost been perfect had it not have been for one interuption.

"Holy shit!! I knew it!!"

The yell startled them out of the kiss. Ichigo looked with wide eyes at the interupter. "Goddamn it Dad!!" He stood up.

"No, no, be a man. Finish what you started, you can't just leave her like that, don't mind me, I swear I won't make a sound" His father had a smile from ear to ear.

"No Dad!, are you crazy?! That's just weird! What you should've done is just walk back out!"

"I know I probably should've but you gotta understand how excited I was to see you kissing a girl! And not just any girl!" he looked at Orihime and took her hands and pulled her up, "Orihime, I am so happy you and my son are a couple now! I always knew it would happen but who would've thought it would be so soon?!" He slung his arm over Ichigos and pulled him in, and he did the same with Orihime putting them all in a group hug.

"Good job you guys" Said Karin, who had secretly been watching from the doorway along with Yuzu, who only smiled at them.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow at them, "Why does everyone have to be so..." The phone rang. "Oh good" Ichigo said, happy something could take him out of the situation for a moment. He walked to the phone, "Yeah?" he answered. "Yeah she's here" he held a conversation. "Now?" he waited for a response. "Hold on let me ask" he put down the phone. "Orihime, were you supposed to meet up with Tatsuki at your house at 6?"

Orihimes eyes went wide, she gasped. She looked up at the clock, 6:13. "Yes!!" She rushed to the phone. "I'm sorry Tatsuki!! I'll be over there in a few minutes!!" She hung up without a response. "I gotta go!!" she kissed Ichigos cheek. She hurried to the door. "Bye Mr. Kurosaki!!, Karin, Yuzu!"

"Wait!!" Ichigo said. "Can I see you later today?"

"Sure, where and when??"

"I don't know, the park at 7:30?"

"Okay, I'll be there! Bye!!" and with that she ran out the door.

* * *

**Later That Day.... 7:20 To Be Exact :)**

"Bye Tatsuki! Thanks for bringing the food! I'll see you tomorrow!" Orihime yelled to Tatsuki who was walking home.

"No problem! Just remember to give me the bowl tomorrow or else my mom will throw a fit!" she yelled back

"Okay!!" She closed the door. The phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hime!!"

"Chizuru??"

"Yeah! Hey we should hang out!! Can I come over? Maybe we can watch a movie under a blanket? I'll bring the popcorn!!"

"Oh Chizuru, that all sounds nice but uhm, I'm going to go spend time with Ichigo. I'm meeting up with him at 7:30. I was about to leave right now."

'It's always with him, huh? Never have time for me' she thought jealously. "Where you guys going?" she asked

"The park, but listen I have to go or I'll be late. Excuse me. See you tomorrow."

"Buh.." Chizuru wanted to say bye, but Orihime hung up before she had a chance to. Chizuru stared at her phone and then hung up angrilly. "What the heck?! I'm just brushed aside?! Urrgh!! Now that they're in a relationship together, I can't even so much as hold up a conversation with her!" She folded her arms. "It's like I don't even matter anymore." She looked out her window. Her eyes switched to the corner of her room. Staring at nothing. Just thinking. They suddenly shifted, as if she had just came to realize something. The corners of her mouth slowly moved upward into a smile. She stayed sitting down a while, as if thinking things over, her eyes shifted around. "I've been going about this the wrong way!!" she got up hurriedly, almost slipping in the process and rushed downstairs, out the front door, and dashed down the street.... In the direction of the park.... ' I'll go find Ichigo before Orihime can even get there and tell him she can't make it' she thought 'He'll leave and go home. Then when Orihime gets there I'll tell her that Ichigo couldn't make it and even if its just for that one day, I'll have her all to myself!!'

Ichigo waited on a bench. He was already there. He checked his cell phone for the time and put it back in his pocket. The time read 7:30. 'She should be here soon.' he thought. He looked around to see if she was around, she wasn't.

Several minutes later, Chizuru reaches the park out of breath. She looks around with a worried look on her face. "Okay now where..." She surveys the park until she spots an orange haired boy sitting at a bench. "Okay!" She huffed panting. She sped over to him. "Hey Ichigo!" She huffed once more.

"Chizuru?"

"Yeah how-- how's it going?" she swallowed some air.

"Were you running?" He stood up looking at her oddly.

"Uh-huh" She nodded quickly

"Why?" He asked, an eye brow raised in question

"Oh you know, getting in shape, being healthy, running, you know how it goes!" she said trying to play it off

"Uh--huh" he said slowly

"Well actually I came to tell you that Orihime can't come hang out with you today"

"So you ran??" He asked

"Well yeah I didn't want you to waste you're time here waiting you know?"

"Why can't Orihime come?"

"She's feeling ill"

"So soon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw her like two hours ago and she was fine"

"Oh well uh, her stomach hurts"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" She said

"I should take her some medicine" he started to walk off in the direction of her house

'No!' Chizuru's eyes went wide, 'If he goes to her house then they'll bump into eachother at some point! Orihimes coming here!' "Wait Ichigo!" She stepped in front of him quickly cutting off his steps. "I don't think thats a good idea!"

"Why?"

"Because uhm, she, uh..." Oh crap what do I say?! Even I can tell this sound sketchy

Ichigo looked ahead over Chizuru. Orihime was there. Her eyes were serching for him. "Hey Orihimes right there"

"She's what?!"

"Right there behind you look. You told me she was sick"

"Sure it's her??"

"Of course shes not that far away from us"

'Oh great. She's behind me. He's in front of me. They're both here. They'll both know I'm a liar. Then how will I look?' She thought. 'I think I only have one long shot chance.'

"I'll see you later Chizuru" Ichigo said.

Chizuru swallowed hard, she reached up and clasped her hands around Ichigos cheeks. She licked her lips nervously, a little unsure of what she was doing, and if it'll even work.

Ichigo looked at her oddly. "Hey what the hell are you--"

Before he could finish, Chizuru pulled his head down to meet hers at eye level. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She pressed her lips on his and held a tight grip on him.

Orihime contiued to look around, her eyes shifted trying to find Ichigo. She looked at a pair of people kissing. She focused on them. Normally, she wouldn't care if she saw two people kissing. It's compleately normal. It's just that... Nobody else had spiky orange hair other than her Ichigo. Her face relaxed. Looking stunned.

Ichigo tried to break out of her grip. He reached up to grab her hands. Before he could, Chizuru wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, putting them in a tight embrace. Ichigo put his hands on her waist, trying to push her away, seeing as he couldn't break the lock she had around his neck, and he couldn't put his hands in front of him.

To Orihime this looked as if he wanted to kiss her. Quite the opposite, but there was no way she could figure that out just by looking at them. 'Red hair' she thought. 'It's that girl' her mouth opened slightly. Her once relaxed eyebrows slowly bent toward her eyes. Her eyes watered up, threatening to break out at the sides. She exhaled slowly. Orihime didn't want to look at them anymore. Her head slowly bent down to stare at her feet.

Ichigo continued to try and pry from her grip until he finally put enough force on her to push her away. Chizurus arms unlocked from his neck and she brought them bent in front of her. "What is WRONG with you?!" He spit on his side and wiped his mouth on his sleave. "Orihime's right over--" He was reminded that she was in the park too. He gasped slowly and quietly. Ichigo looked up in her direction. If only she had kept looking at them, she would have seen his reaction, maybe it would've been easier for him to explain the truth and possibly would've believed him, and everything would've been okay.

She sniffled and ran a hand through her hair. She finally looked up at them. To find that Ichigo was staring at her too. They made eye contact. The red head hadn't turned around and kept looking at Ichigo. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Orihime" He whispered. He took one step forward to her.

Orihime took one step back away from him.

He two more steps. Without saying a word she slowly and repeatedly shook her head no. Turned around, tears glittering and flying as she did. Orihime ran in the direction from which she came, back to her house.

"Orihime wait!!" He shouted, running after her. Quickly advancing. Never running so fast before in his life. Scared more than anything, to lose her.

She kept running as well. Desperate to get home to the comfort of her room, her bed, her pillow, wanting to avoid contact with him. At this point, she couldn't bare to make eye contact with him.

"Orihime wait!!" He repeated. Still running. He got closer to her, more and more with each second. He finally reached her. He grabbed her wrist as it came back and forth as she ran, it forced her to turn around, the force of his grip going against the speed she was going, was too much, she let out a wince. "Orihime listen!! I can explain!"

"Let go!!" she yelled, struggling to pull out away from his grip. From what she just saw, her trust, faith, spirit, confidence, happiness, and heart was broken.

"No just hear me out! It not what it looked like i swear just listen to me!!"

Orihime was scared of Ichigo at this point. A million questions were racing in her mind, her heartbeat was quick, Ichigos grip on her wrist increased the more she tried to fight him. "Stop it Ichigo!!" She pulled away, he squeezed tighter. "You're hurting me!" Orihime took a step forward, maybe she wasn't thinking when she did this, perhaps she didn't mean to, and it was based purely on emotion and instinct. But she punched him hard in his cheek. Causing him to let go surprised at what she just did. She continued to run home, faster than before, scared that he would run after her again and catch up.

His hand went up to his face to the place she striked. He realized this went from bad to worse. She punched him. His thoughts were that she absolutely had to catch up to her again and fix things. Ichigo ran after her again trying to go a little faster this time. She was running as fast as she could too. "Tsubaki!!" She screamed.

There was a glow from the side of her head, along with a streak of light cutting through the air. It stopped in front of Ichigos face, causing him to stop.

"Stay away from her Ichigo" he warned in a growling tone

"Get outta the way Tsubaki." He tried to avoid him by going around him.

Tsubaki followed, still blocking his path. "Stay away from her you unfaithful bastard. Don't go to her and feed her a bunch of bullshit lies. Tell her that what see saw just now was just an illusion and that it didn't really happen? Or that you'll never do it again? That it was a big mistake? You're damned right it was a big mistake. Don't go to her. She saw it all. How do you suppose this makes her feel? I swear if you hurt her the way you just did, both emotionally and physically, I'll hurt you ten times worse. You broke her heart. And theres no way you can make it better."

With that he flew after Orihime, leaving Ichigo alone, stunned, he realized that Orihime seeing what she had just witnessed, probably did break her heart. He worried that Tsubaki was right, and maybe he really couldn't make things better. He stared at the ground. With a worried expression. His eyes shifted around. Now he was mad. His grinded his teeth, and made fists in his hands. Ichigo turned around to look at where Chizuru stood. It was all her fault. When he looked, emptyness there, and nothing more, she was gone.

He growled. Clenched his fists tighter. Angery, irritated, frustrated, worried. A rage of emotions. He could only mutter to himself, "How things could go from good to bad all in under 60 seconds?"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh I'm the shit!!! How was this chapeter? Pretty good?? I dunno I thought it was pretty good but that's just me. Tell me what you thought. And once again I'm sorry I had you guys waiting so long, I know a lot of you wanted me to update this. I promise the next chapter will get up here quicker.


End file.
